The forsaken ones
by whereshadowplays
Summary: "Let there be light," Lucifer said and there was light. His light of hell, his queen, his proudest creation. But that was a long time ago, times change, people change, demons change. His queen was no longer his, she had someone of her own. Someone she came back to find.
1. Prelude

**Please read the note:**  
This is the first chapter of the story I am writing and also my first try at SPN fanfiction. I hope you like it.  
Many things will be lore breaking, the story will sometimes follow series and sometimes it won't.

This is a story that won't have a natural flow, with a time skipping back and forth, but it is still the same storyline, I hope I explained it correctly xD I did this because it is easier from me to write it that way, hope you will like it.  
My OC will appear in different vessels throughout the story, because of mentioned time skips, but Crowley will look about the same, sorry I can't separate his character from Mark, my mind refuses to do so. I did try. But no. The problem I am sure many of us have.  
Also part of the series I didn't feel the need to write are skipped. I really don't want to turn this into retelling the episodes.  
This is for all of you who miss Crowley...  
I really hope you like it, comments would be nice.

 **ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO I APOLOGIZE FOR ALL GRAMMAR OR SPELLING ERRORS I DID TRY MY BEST.**  
I will do my best to regularly update, once a week, I am about 4 chapt ahead so that should work for now...  
Enough from me, enjoy it and let me know what you think and thank you for reading this...

 **LongLiveTheKing**

* * *

As the sun was coming out, caressing away the night, illuminating the shapes of the world, forgotten under the veil of darkness. She was leaning on the porch railing, staring down at the warm mug of camomile tea, sitting in between her long fingers, as few bees flew just above the rim, dancing around the steaming heat that was emanating from it.

"It is early to be up and around princess…" A strong male voice came from behind her.

But it didn't startle her, she felt him the moment he came downstairs and into the kitchen, intending to make his own morning cup before her hunched form outside drew his attention.

"We don't require sleep, Cain, so it is never too early or too late for us… and besides, I always loved the dawn."

"That's rather romantic for a demon."

The man grinned, moving to stand beside her, mimicking her posture.

"You know I was always one for romance, love, butterflies and strange babies in diapers with wings shooting arrows… "

"I know, that's what Collete loved the most about you."

She flinched; he brought up his wife's name on rear occasions and practically never spoke of her unless there was a strong point he was struggling to make.

Last time he did that, was the night she appeared on his doorstep, a few years back, searching for a shelter and a friend, she didn't want to talk about what happened and from whom and why she is on the run, but after a few hours of prodding and him mentioning how his wife used to console her giving her woman on woman advice, he assured her that opening up will only do her good, so she spoke. She spoke for hours, and it did nothing for her but made her feel worse about the choice she made. And he, he listened, nodding here and there, asking a few questions, not paying attention as the amplitude of her voice jumped up and down, from yelling sound, to growl and sometimes to almost a whisper.

When she spoke her peace, if peace was, what came out of her mouth, he stood up, with his back facing her.

"Sometimes to protect someone you need to hurt them and let them go, a lesson I wish I learned much sooner than I did. You did good, kid, I am proud of you. The room upstairs, last one on the right, take it and stay as long as you want."

His words didn't come as a comfort, but he was never a man to comfort anyone, he was the literal opposite if any demon asked, but not her, to her, he was her protector, her brother, the only friend she ever had.

The bee buzzing around her ear dragged her back to the present hour and away from those memories, it was merely a few years ago, and yet, it felt like another lifetime. As a demon, and one of the oldest ones, she learned to separate her existence in lifetimes, some were measured in millennia, some in butterfly years, and some in seconds. But all of them had one thing in common, the sweetest ones were the shortest and the most bitter ones were the longest. And the last few years were the bitter ones, ones that came after the sugar that was her life for three hundred years before that.

"Dawn is nice," she continued her trail of thoughts, " sun, it chases away the dark, brings life, warmth, shows all the beauty this world has, beauty that was forgotten with all those hours it was hidden away under the veil of darkness. And first few minutes are the most beautiful ones, when you marvel at its perfection, thinking, how could you have let yourself not remember that the grass is green and sky blue. How could memories of such beauty fall into oblivion, within only a few hours? And so you prepare yourself for the day to come, happy, you dance around, smile, listen to music, watch the bees as they fly around from one flower to another, listen to people talk. laugh, smell the air after freshly cut grass, you get lost in all those marvels not remember why you were sad when Sun came out in the first place, slowly you forget about the night, until it creeps around you, steals your sun and covers you in the dark once more. And as you are cold, shivering, out in the opened field, you look up at the sky, and then there is, the moon, beautiful as the sun is, but it is not the sun, it is cold, it doesn't care, it smiles down at you, mockingly, saying, you will never see your beloved sun again. And you believe it, because why wouldn't you, you didn't protect your Sun, you let the moon just take him away. Why would it come back, when you were not careful enough to keep him safe in the first place, when you didn't hold on to it hard enough?"

Cain watched her, there was something missing on the image before him, and he knew just what it was, a tear, one small drop to slide down her cheek and complement the pain she felt that morning and every other morning since she came to say with him. It was hard to see her as a demon sometimes, even with her being one of the most powerful creatures that walked the earth, the embodiment of immortality. But she was made like that, it was never her fault, made to be as close to human as a demon could be. Her generosity only rivaling her greed, her wraith only rivaling her mercy, her love rivaling her hate and her strength only rivaling her gentleness.

"Never forget the reason you did what you did because if you do, it is not a big slope down to insanity from there on."

Finally, Cain spoke, he knew she was not talking about the sun, but about the man she left behind, it was a long time since she mentioned him, and he never asked, knowing how it is not to want to talk about someone.  
Even if his name never slipped her lips, the way she talked was a que, something happened, something grave enough for her to bring the subject up.

"I don't feel him anymore." Her eyes fell down on the cup in her hands once more.

"This is not the first time that happened."

"But it's the longest," finally she looked at him, flashing her demonic eyes for a split second. It was something she rarely ever did, the beauty of the moment reminded him of her true form, the light of hell, Lucifer called her that, she was his proudest creation and something he could almost love if love was something he was capable of. For all demonic race, their human form was an upgrade to what their true form look liked, but she, she was not the case, not one form of life would do her credit.

"How long?"

"I don't know, few months. Ever since that night."

"When angels fell?"

"Yes, when angels fell."

"You don't believe he had something to do with it?"

"And you would be surprised if he did," she smirked, her eyes filling with pride.

"No. I wouldn't, he always did like to meddle in everything."

"That is not an unwelcome trait in a demon."

"No. But he is reckless more so than not, you know everything he did since Lucifer was sent back to his prison."

"Yeah, I know." Her head fell down, as she turned around from him, looking into the distance once more time.

"And still, you don't condemn one of his actions?"

"No."

"His way, that is not the way you thought him to take."

"Without him, Lucifer would still be roaming this earth, I would be long dead, his plans for me fulfilled, and like it or not, you would be back to your old ways, he would found a way to make it happen. That is the way I thought him to go and he did just what he was thought to do, what came after that…" She smiled, old memories coming to her.

"Well, let's just say, we were too busy doing other things, to plan so far into the future. We only wanted to survive the upcoming events, something that, to his knowledge, only one of us managed to do. How can I blame him for anything that came after, when I was the one who turned her back on him."

Her smile fell down, as she took the last sip of her tea.

Cain let out a defeated sigh, she was always difficult to argue with, never once could he win. When it came to disapproving, he did disapprove the relationship she was in. That man, demon, whatever you like to call him, he was not strong enough to match her strength, not high enough on hierarchy to stand beside her, and as leader of knights of Hell, and her protector, he didn't hold back when it came to voicing his opinion, and she was never the one to not hear him out, not that it mattered in the end, she would do as she pleased. Once he cornered the man, threatening him with his life if he ever hurt her or used her or betrayed her, but to his own surprise he never did, not even after he left hell, not even after everyone thought he was dead and not even when she followed his footsteps and faked her own death, he was still loyal to her, still did what she told him to do, and honored her memory up to the moment when Lucifer fell.

"And you are afraid something happened to him?"

She didn't answer his question, didn't even look at him, just closed her vessels grey eyes, enjoying the moment soft wind blew in their direction, moving her hair away from her porcelain face, caressing her cheeks. More memories came back, memories she didn't dare to remember for such a long time, now all of them were coming back and doing just what she thought they would do the moment she opened the door of the closet she stashed them in, drew her back to the person they all rested with.

"I need to leave Cain,I need to find him."

He knew this day would come, sooner or later, she was never at peace with losing what she lost, not that he was, but he didn't have a choice, his Collete was long gone. She, she gave it all up to protect him, she walked away, carrying the pain with her, he admired that, it was something he could never imagine himself doing.

"If you leave they will all know you are alive."

"I know.. but Azazel is gone, all the other princes are off the grid they care even less about what is going around with hell than you and I do, Alistar is gone, Lilith is gone, Lucifer…" she paused at the name, looking in the distance, "Lucifer is caged, there is no way him finding out I live and for the rest, I will just have to deal with them as I go."

"And those Winchester brothers, they are trouble…"

"Yes, but not my problem. They cant kill me, they don't even know I exist, much like everyone else and I don't give a fuck about them, let them go around on their crusades, I won't get in their way. I only care about finding one man, if I am over exaggerating, I will just observe from the shadows, he won't know I am there. And if he is in trouble and I have to show myself, than… I will just have to suck it up and deal with the consequences of my lies.

" And if he is dead?" He didn't want to mention it, but the possibility was there and he needed to be the one to voice it out.

She straightened her back, turning around to face him, looking at him with her demonic eyes, he took a step back…

"Then I will end everyone who is responsible for his death, then I will kill everyone they even said hello to, then I will find my way to the empty and drag his ass out of there, just so I can kick it for letting something like that happen, then I will bring him back once more and than we can all enjoy the nice cup of tea."

"That will take some time…" Cain eyed her, there was no use of trying to keep her back, she never listened to him, her stubbornness only matching Lucifers.

"Please, Cain, it will be done in a week," she smiled, her eyes getting back to normal.

"Take care of yourself, princess, you know, you will always have a home here if you ever come to need it."

"I know," standing on the tip of her toes, she leaned, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Cain, for everything.."

And with that, she was gone... Cain watched the empty spot where she stood only a minutes ago, remember the days before, days when they spent most of their time in hell. When Lucifer was with them she never took a vessel to move around, something that changed once he was caged, floating above them in her true form. The beautify of that sight still filled him with warmth and love. Looking at the sunrise, alone, for the first time in years, he only hoped he will see her in the true form again, just one more time before he dies.


	2. Find me pt1

the title of this chapter is taken from the song  
Sigma - Find Me ft. Birdy

I don't have any right to characters used in this story, except my own OC, they all belong to writer and creators of SPN series, I am just abusing them.

* * *

"I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Woman screams filled the vacant building, used as a storage unit of a railroad company, bankrupted many years ago

Two women stood in a vast empty room, one had her arms chain about her head, the tip of her toes brushing the ground. The other, shorter one, was standing in front of her, clutching the gold dagger, with hilt adorned with white crystals.

As chained woman jerked her arms one more time, struggling to free herself, the other one took the dagger and dragged it down over the middle of her rib cage cutting the skin, before plunging it in, right between her ribs, merely inches away from her heart.

"You will talk…" she spat as other woman cried out in pain, "or you will scream. The choice is yours minion."

"I already told you everything, we haven't seen him ever since the night those winged bastards fell down."

"I didn't ask, have you seen him, I asked what do you know about his disappearance.." shorter woman clasped her cheeks, her nails digging into chained vessels skin before she started to radiate a gold glow, scorching it.

The screams of anguish could now be heard through the entire complex, capturing the attention of a few homeless people not far away, but none of them dared to see what was happening, terrified that someone opened the doorways of hell and what they were hearing were the echoes of the tormented souls, left behind in the eternal flames, to burn, melt and suffer.

"What…what are you?" The woman cried out.

"What? Don't you remember Lucifer's wife? Your former queen?"

"P….P….P…. " she struggled to blurt out the name, but words broke on her. "No, it can't be, she is dead."

"Well, evidently, I am not, or I wouldn't be standing in front of you, now would I."

"But..how?" the woman whispered.

Her torturer smiled, "I am the one asking questions here, and you better answer them or do I need to remind you what I am capable of."

"I told you, I know nothing, only whispers, rumors."

"Rumors will do just fine," woman rejoiced, "I like rumors, they hold more truth in themselves than most so-called valid informations do… so tell me, minion, what the rumors are?"

The chained woman took a sharp breath, trying to gather her thought, distorted by the pain circling through her body.

"I am waiting…"

"Winch…the Winch…" the horrors of her mind only intensified as words failed to come out of her mouth, she now knew who captured her, and there were only two roads from now on, death or torture, somehow she stepped on the toes of the only true queen and ruler of hell, if by titles it was dictated, and the images of a mutilated soul who last did that still hunt her thoughts and the thoughts of every demon who existed in hell at that moment.

"What..pain is too much for you to handle?" The woman grinned in her face, her demonic eyes flushing for a brief second."They just don't make you like they used to, do they?" She shook her head, placing her palm on victims forehead, letting the soft glow circle thought her vessel and heal all the wounds she created in last two days.

The chained woman let out a sight or relief and raised her head for the first time in hours, "what, why?"

"I don't have an eternity to waste here, so speak or the process of pulling the truth out of you will start anew, but this time I will just go on, and on, no healing, sorry, only one healing per victim."

The woman swallowed heavily, gathering strength to try and speak again, maybe if she gives her what she wishes, her reward would be a quick death, something that didn't look so bad from the place she was standing, or hanging, at the moment.

"Winchesters…"

The other one took a step back, her eyes filling with what looked like dread.

"What?!What about Winchesters?!"

"The last time we saw him he was going on a meeting with them, something about tablets, I don't know I am not powerful enough to know, but they, they were the last ones who saw him."

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"The woman spat, running her hand through her hair, causing her bangs to fall down in disarray.

"Is he alive?" she murmured, her thin voice embalmed with desperation.

"We…we don't know. Some of us went out to search for him, but it all ended when she showed up."

"Who? Who showed up?"

"Abaddon."

"Abaddon…Abaddon...Abaddon…" the name played through her mind, struggling to reach her point of understanding. Out of all events imaginable, the return of the last knight of hell was something that never crossed her mind. Yes, she knew Cain didn't kill her, she turned up in hell one day telling everyone he is dead, and when she disappeared from the face of the earth, she asked Cain did he have something to do with that, but he assured her, he had nothing to do with knights disappearance.

She never paid too much attention to where the knight was from there on, it was not uncommon for older and more powerful beings of hell to just retire and lose all the interest about what is going on in their kingdom. She was one of the first ones who lost that interest, but she still lingered around, there were things she needed to do before finally disappearing, things she needed to take care of if she was to have peaceful existence on earth once she chose to leave.

"When, when did she come back?" She hissed, not glancing at the chained woman before her.

"Not long after he disappeared. She told us that the former king is dead and she is the new queen."

"And you believed her?" She turned to the woman in one swift motion, wrapping her hand around her neck, tightening the grip, letting the light from the tips of her fingertips burn through her skin. It was calming smell, the burning skin, something that reminded her of her power, her strength, filling her with confidence that whatever has come to pass while she was away, she will be able to fix it.

"No…No we haven't…" the woman sobbed, trying to continue her story.

The shorter on stepped away, letting her go. Taking a few deep breaths to collect her thought. Glancing around the room they were in, her eyes settling on a pile of bodies in the corner, all of them empty vessels of former demons, all of them dead.

How long was she at it, weeks, months…

She assured Cain, it will all be done within seven days, and now it felt like an endless string of the same thing, capturing demons, interrogating them, killing them once they didn't give up any useful information and repeating the process.

And still not one of them ever mentioned Abaddon, not once did that name slip their lips.

"How do I know you are not lying? Trying to weasel yourself out of this?"

"Listen, I may not be powerful but I am not stupid, I know who you are and how you work, I was there when you tortured and killed Kristopher, you made us all watch. What Alistair did to us, it was an act of mercy to what you did to that demon. I know there is no way I am getting out of this alive, all I can ask for is painless death if I give you all the information you need."

"Is that so? And how come none of these, bright heads, didn't have the info you are not giving me?"

"They were new, I know every name of the demons who disappeared, I was tasked to find them that is why I was in the area and that is why you got to me. Abaddons new soldiers, she is creating them in a matter of weeks, raising an army. None of them would talk, they don't know you and they fear her more than they fear death."

"Why, why is she building an army?"

"To take over the earth."

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" shorter woman flung her hands in the air, she was done with it all, taking over the earth, always the same circus, only with different monkeys. "Take over the earth, fuck, I assumed that idiocracy was restricted only to rulers with daddy issues. And your King, no one is looking for him?"

"He is gone, dead or left us, what do we care. He is not here and she is."  
"Are your loyalties so fickle?"

"He took the throne that was not his to take, he ran hell like he saw it fit, he changed everything that defined us for as long as we exist. Abaddon is a tyranny, yes, but she is a most capable being who gives a fuck about us and a rightful successor of the throne because you and all your generation decided, you are too good for hell, for us. Left us in the palms of a simple salesman, a joke of a king. My loyalties were only to me, and Abaddon is the best I can ask for, so yes I fucking switched sides and I did it with a big fucking smile on my face."

With a scream of frustration, the shorter woman placed her palm on the chained woman's head, burning her from inside out. She remained like that long after the woman stopped screaming, exhaling heavily as she struggled to gather herself. The demon was dead, just as she wanted, but it was not painless, it was the worst kind of death she could bestow on someone and still, she wished she had more self-control, to make it last longer, more agonizing, something that would give her if nothing a sense of achievement.

But she achieved nothing, everything she now knew only filed her with more urgency. He is not dead, he can't be dead, she would know, would she?

As she glanced around the room one more time, the dreadful feeling she was too late only increased.

So many years she waited to go back out of hiding, now that she decided to show her face, what did she do? She spent weeks on unworthy demons, coaxing the information out of them, not willing to risk her being exposed too soon to actually go and find someone who has the information she needs. All that time wasted and to find out what; Abaddon is back, Crowley missing and Winchester are the last one who saw him.

"Fuck," she looked up, letting out a sigh of frustration before turning around and leaving the room filled with corpses once and for all.

OOO

The living room she materialized in was a part of a small upper-class apartment in one of the buildings near the Waldroff Financial center, its primary purpose to house some of its higher ranking employees.

The white modern living room directly connecting to the kitchen was not something she was used to, with minimalistic and sharp edger furniting, leather sofas and futuristic decor, it was cold and uninviting.

"Kids these days," she shook her head, glancing once more around the room, trying to find a minibar before her eyes settle on a silver tray sitting on top of a small stand near the tall windows.

The selection was pitiful, one bottle of whiskey, one bottle of some unknown pink drink and half drank bottle of wine, probably left there by accident.

"Kids these days," she shook her head one more time, before snapping her fingers and making a glass of gin appear in her hands. "Much better," she smirked, sitting down on a wide leather armchair, crossing her leather clawed legs, taking a sip out of her drink and falling into soft cushions.

"Who are you!?" A screechy woman voice broke from behind her, accompanied by the sound of a gun safety being pulled.

"Now, now, Ceci, darling, you know that thing won't work on me."

"You…" woman's eyes widen in a sign of recognition, only one demon used that nickname on her "why are you here?"

"You dear were always a bright one, guess. Come, have a drink with me, we have so much catching up to do."

The woman swallowed heavily, picking a spot a sofa across from her former boss, her legs tight together and her palms resting on her upper tights.

"Now, now, dear, you know you don't have to fear me."

"I don't actually."

"Ever the brightest cookie," woman drank another sip from her glass, hiding her smirk behind the edge, "you know, you are one of my proudest creation."

Cecily relaxed a bit after that, her eyes drifting around the room, not prepared to meet the stare of her former boss.

"I hear you got promoted. Good for you."

"Crowley placed all of us who trained under you on high ranking positions all across the globe, we provide intel and in return, we get to live outside the hell."

"That does sound like him," the woman smiled, "He was always a reasonable and practical man."

"You mean, is.." Cecily raised her eyebrows, inclining her head to the side, with a questioning look on her face. "He is a reasonable and practical man, you do know that he' s alive.".

Woman parted her eyes from a glass in her hand, staring at the woman across from her, their eyes finally meeting, she stretched her lips into a delicate smile, pinning the woman down with her stare, waiting to see how long will it take for her to avert her gaze. It was a test, test Cecily knew all too well, so she stood her ground, her former boss had a point about one thing, there was no reason for her to fear her as long as she delivered what was expected of her, information.

"I don't know a thing, dear. Only that Abaddon is back and Crowley MIA."

"Ohhh…" Cecily broke her gaze after that, "I thought you knew."

"Knew what, Cecil. Talk, my patience is running low, it's been months since I left my sanctuary, and just yesterday I found out about Abaddon."

"I…I…I would have contacted you, but you never told me where you were going and it has been ages since the last time we talked."

"Don't start getting over dramatic with me. No one could know where I was and that thing is not up for debate, consider yourself privileged to know I was alive."  
"Something I hope will stay between us?"  
"Of course, dear. I wouldn't say a word after all you were very useful in providing the information when I asked for it, and I hope you continue to do so. Because I am back and I am fucking pissed. Now I will be taking names and burning souls, so give me the list."

Cecily took a deep breath, "I know he is not dead because Abaddon is looking for him, but no one knows where he is."

"She wants him dead?"

"Yes and his corpse displayed at the entrance of her office in hell, for everyone to see."

The woman ran her hand through her hair, standing up and turning to look through the windows. It was well past midnight, only lights in few apartments were illuminating the dark city that unfolded in front of her.  
"Does anyone know where he is? Any ideas?"  
"Well…. Some say he is with Winchesters, being held as a prisoner or as an associate, neither option bodes well for his reign."  
"So that's it, only rumors? You work for an NSA, and that's all you have to give me? I thought you better than that Cecil"  
"And how am I to find out? No one knows where Winchesters are, he didn't show his face for months and Abaddon is breathing down my neck waiting for me and everyone else who was under you to choose sides. "  
"And what side are you on." The woman turned around, folding her arms across her chest, shifting her weight from one leg to another. "On whose side are you Ceci?"

"My own," woman looked up at the figure not far from her, "there is no other side for me to take. I would love for Crowley to come back, I have a sweet deal with him, me and every other demon loyal to you. He respects us. But if Abaddon wins, no one will be there to protect me or any other minion as me, because on the end, no matter how much respect and love we have for you or Crowley, we are only a canon fire, nothing but a distraction while you big shots wage your wars."  
"Abaddon won't win while I'm alive." The woman hissed, rage filling her.  
Cecily tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. "And even if you win, you will stay with us if Crowley becomes a casualty of war?"  
The woman stared blankly at her, her face rid of all emotions, "No."  
"That's what I thought. So either I help you get Crowley back to his position, or I help Abaddon take him down and then you take her down, with help of your friend, because I am sure he will be more than willing to do that for you."  
Woman's eyes now widen as she clutched her teeth, her lips disappearing into a hard line, "how do you…"  
"Please, boss, I did learn from the best, after all. Don't worry, I am not stupid enough to tell anyone that Cain still lives. And please let me continue. In case of Abaddons victory, her death is imminent and that will leave hell in chaos, and I hate chaos. Yes, it brings profit but it is not worth the headache. In the end, the best option is to stick with helping you find our King and end Abaddon. So what do you need of me, boss."  
"I need to know everything you know, every little detail is of import here."

Cecily took a deep breath, before starting to talk, she talked for hours, filling her boss in on everything that happened since she was gone, from purgatory, Leviathans, tablets, fall of angels, and finally the return of Abbadon. The sun was coming out when she finished her story, her boss standing in front of the tall windows, her back turned away from her, watching as the sun was coming out.  
"And after that I come home and find you here, sitting in my favorite chair. So boss what is the plan of attack?"

"Stay alert. First info on his whereabouts you find, pass them on to Abaddon, then to me. But first inform her, are we clear?"The woman didn't turn around to look at her, her voice was so distant it was almost like she wasn't even in the same room with her.  
"What? Why?"  
"Because, I need you alive, and giving her that info will assure that, secondly, I need Abaddon on my path, but not behind me, in front of me."  
"Strike from the back…"  
"The best way to deal with such as herself," the woman smiled, turning her head so only half of her face was exposed "see you around Ceci, and please stay alive."  
"I will boss. Oh, and one more thing…"  
"Yes, Cecil…"  
"It's good to have you back."  
The woman sighed, "I only wish it was good to be back, dear. Goodbye."

3 months later

The red 1955 Buick, stopped in front of the old factory.

A woman came out of the car, her long laced coat falling over the tight black long-sleeved turtleneck, tucked into high waist leather pants. A large gold key pendant was dancing across her chest as she strode towards the entrance of the bunker.

Her long wavy black hair acted like a frame of her porcelain white face, with straight bang hanging just above her eyebrows, empathizing the grey of her eyes, framed with winged eyeliner and thick coat of black eye pencil, hidden behind cat-eye shaped sunglasses.

"Crowley is only useful to us until we have the blade, right?" Sam and Dean were in the war room, when she came down the stairs, walking toward the source of the voices, careful that the high heels of her boots don't cause any noise and give away her position. Whoever placed the warding in the bunker did a good job with it, she could still pass them, but they pressed down on her powers making them much less potent, so she didn't want to stretch herself, teleporting in front of the brothers.

"Yeah, so?"

"So there is nothing stopping us from using it on him, right?"

"Nothing at all…"

"Think again," she spoke, and with one move of her hand send brothers flying across the room, pinning them down on the floor as far away from herself as possible.

They struggled to get up, but some invisible force immobilized them, only letting them turn their heads and look at the strange woman standing few feet from them, her arms crossed over her chest and a big smile on her face.

"Well, hello there, gentlemen. My, my, I heard many tales about you but not one of them mentioned you two being such sweet eye candies. "

"How did you get in here?" Younger brother hissed as the older one silently glared from his spot on the floor.

"Why, through the door, how else does one get into a room," woman chuckled, shaking her head at the absurdity of the question.

"What are you?" the older one spoke this time.

"So full of questions, aren't we?" her smile didn't falter as she came closer to them, squatting down and removing her sunglasses, covering her vessels eyes with her demonic ones.

"What the…" both brothers eyes grew wider as they looked into hers. At first glimpse, they looked yellow, but as the light glanced at them, they realized they were color of melted gold. As she looked at them, they could practically feel their golden shimmer piercing through their thoughts and illuminating the darkest corners of their mind. For the first time in a long time, they were left speechless.

The moment lasted merely a few seconds, but brother felt like days have passed, before she blinked again, her human eyes coming back.

She winked at them, standing up and walking towards the table they were sitting not long before and hopping on top, her legs crossed, with a snap of her fingers the force pinning them down was lifted and they were free to stand up.

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself before throwing you across the room. My name is Pandora and you broke something of mine, now you will help me fix it."


	3. Find me pt2

and here is Crowley, finally. Hope you like this, next chapter will be heavy him and Pandora. Some reviews would be nice just to get a bit feedback. Thank you for reading this and enjoy.

* * *

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself before throwing you across the room. My name is Pandora and you broke something of mine, now you will help me fix it."

"We broke nothing of yours, now leave, before you regret coming here," Dean growled, protectively standing in front of Sam.  
"Well, now, big guy why don't you show me what you got?"  
The man tried to walk toward her but his feet were glued to the ground, he jerked them a few times, trying to move, but to no avail.  
"See, now I will talk real slow so you can understand, alright?"  
He clutched his teeth, hissing through them, "we have nothing to talk about."  
"Let's hear her out Dean," Sam spoke quietly, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, trying to calm him down.  
"Good to know who the brain of this little operation is."  
Sam cleared his throat, cutting in as his bother was about to talk again.  
"You said your name is Pandora? As Pandora, the Greek mythology Pandora? The one with a box?"

"I really don't know what's worse, Greeks with their stories or you mortals with their mythologies," woman rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh of annoyance, "but, yes, to make the story short, that is me."  
She raised her arms in the air, as a sign of surrender.  
"So you were a demon?" Sam continued to probe, not to stall but he was genuinely curious, they met many different deities but this was the first time they had one sitting on their table, acting like she belonged there. Well, other than Castiel, but the process of getting the information out of him was hectic at best.

"No, I was a mortal woman, now I am a demon. Are we don't with questions because I am here for a reason."  
"As my bother said, we broke nothing, much less something that belongs to you."  
"You broke Crowley." Her expression was stone cold.  
"What?" Dean spoke hesitantly, furrowing his eyebrows as he quickly shook his head.  
"You heard me," woman stud up, raising her voice, "you dragged him out of hell, captured him, pumped him up with human blood so you can close the gates of hell forever, I won't even talk about how idiotic that plan was to start with, only to back down in last second. Then you chained him, kept him as a prisoner, got him addicted and sent him away to do your fucking bidding, not once asking yourself what were to consequences of your actions. And why would you? Right. He is just a demon, no one cares what happens to him."

"That's not…" Sam tried to speak, but she cut him off with one move of her hand.  
"I don't give a fuck, what is and what is not. You broke him, now you will help me fix him. You owe him that much and you owe me because I liked where I was, I was at peace before you two waltzed in and ruined everything!"  
"And why would we help you?" Dean was the one to ask the question this time.  
"Because you need him to kill Abaddon, I know where he is, but he is not quite himself, I need you to come with me and help me fix that."  
"Why can't you do it on your own?"  
"Well, Dean, first off, I don't like cleaning other people messes, secondly, he is not himself, delusional at times and he thinks I am dead, sooooo, you know, me showing there alone, would not have a good impact on him. And believe me, I wish it was different, and I could do this without you, I would just pack him up, make him leave with me and leave you two talking monkeys to sort this shit out on your own. You deserved nothing better. Because guess what, I even know you two were the ones who set Abbadon free only few months after you captured her, so this shit, it's all on you."

"Alright, we will help you," Sam nodded, his voice calm.  
"We will?" Dean turned his head towards his brother, narrowing his eyes.  
"We just talked about this, we need Crowley, she knows where he is."  
"She just called us monkeys."  
"We've been called worse, Dean."  
Deans shrugged his shoulders, looking at the strange woman, "alright," he raised his hands, letting them fall again, "but can you let me go."  
"Of course I can, " she smiled, "One more thing, if you try to kill him, I will end you so quickly you won't have time to blink. So, coming or what?"

She turned around leaving the room, as two brothers stood there, not moving, looking at the spot she occupied a few seconds ago.

"Isn't she a ray of sunshine. What are we doing Sam?"  
"We can use her. Once we find the first blade, we deal with them both."  
"She just glued me to the floor Sammy without a blink and you want to kill her?"  
"We will figure it out, we always do."

OOO

"You do know it is rude to keep the lady waiting?" Pandora was outside, leaning against her Buick, her sunglasses were back on her nose and her mischievous smile back on her face.

"Wow," Dean took a few long steps, walking around the car.

"She is a beauty, isn't she," her smile widened as she followed Dean, basking in the looks of admiration he was giving to her car as if they were directed to her.

"Yeah," was all he said, as he leaned to peer through the window, his eyes only widening at the red and white interior.

"Lady and I, we go a long way back. She just came out of the factory when I laid my eyes on her in one of the salons, it was the love at first sight, I just had to have her. I'm sure you know the feeling."

"Yeah," Dean curled up the side of his lip, gently caressing the hood of the car as it was the most beautiful woman he ever set his eyes on. "I mean," he cleared his throat once he realized what he was going, "yeah, I get it. Totally." Shaking his head, he turned away from the car, joining his brother who was rambling around the trunk, looking for nothing in specific, just not wanting to be close to his brother as he drooled all over the red Buick, like a teenager who just discovered porn magazines.

The woman chuckled, "we are taking my ride."

"No, we are not. I ain't going anywhere if I ain't driving my baby," Dean tapped the roof of his Impala, like a proud dad.

"Suit yourself," woman was unimpressed as she opened the door of her car. "So coming or what."

She drove past them, not willing to even wait for them to take their seats and turn on the car.

"Got her just when she came out of the factory," he mockingly recited her words, "Snob " he mumbled as he started the engine and followed her.

OOO

"You don't know what's it like to be human," Crowley's voice tore through the room, it was the first time he raised it since brothers found him. He was not surprised they tracked him down, he expected them, but he was almost offended with the sweet time they took.

"It makes you needy… I needed her," Pandora was standing on the other side of the room where Lola's body was laying, waiting for a moment to reveal herself when the sting of resentment pierced through her. She knew it was a feeling she had no right to feel, but she couldn't help herself, her eyes glued to a dead woman, miserable demon, nothing compared to her. Then the feeling of betrayal filled her if she was to be replaced she would at least expect it to be with someone worthy, not with the first trash that walked in the room.

"I needed her to make me feel like I used to," Crowley continued, his voice now a whisper, "back when, back when."

When she heard the pain in his voice, the anger disappeared, sorrow and regret replacing them, feelings all too familiar, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath it. Hearing him again, his voice bringing back the memories of the last time they saw each other.

" _You want to free him, why?" They were lying in a bed, black silk sheets wrapped around their bodies, she in her old vessel, her long almost silver hair falling over her shoulders as she lifted her head, her blue eyes meeting his._

" _Crowley, you know I would give everything for a way around that, but there is none. Demons and angels, they all want him back, and there are just the two of us. We need our kind to see what Lucifer truly is, we need followers, we cant do this alone."_

 _He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and with his free hand, he tenderly pressed her head to lay it back on his chest, running his fingers through her hair, letting it fall in between them and down on the bed._

" _Did I ever tell you how much I love this vessel?"_

" _Just the vessel…" she smiled._

" _You won't coax out "I love you" out of me with games like that."_

" _I think I already did," she raised her head once more, placing a soft kiss on his lips before deepening it._

 _That was the last time they made love to each other. It was a strange feeling, knowing this is the last time you will be in someone's arms, last time his lips are on yours, last time his fingers explore your body, sorrow that feeling brought, it's something no one should feel. And that sorrow mixed with the pleasure of him being there and knowing you had something like that in your life, it is something no words could ever describe.  
She took her time that night, placing her lips where ever she could, like she was marking him, claiming him as her own, only hers, even when she is not there. It was a selfish thought and a selfish act but it was something she had no power over. Ever since she met him, back in the days when he was only a dog breeder she only wanted him for herself, the pull he had on her, it never went away. She tried to explain it, to find a reason in it, but she gave up on that. It was something that could never be explained and something she was not sure she would like to explain. He made her happy and that was all there was to it, and that was all that matters._

" _When this is all over my lady, what do you think about getting a big house somewhere near the ocean and just leave hell to burn itself down as we drink cocktails with the ridiculous decorations and make love under the moonlight."_

" _That sounds perfect."_

That was the first and the last time she lied to him later that night she walked out of his life, she made that decision days before, it was a right thing to do, for him.

"Back when…back when. It doesn't matter." He shook his head. " Lola, she was not like, not like I thought she was, she used me, she reported everything I did back to Abaddon."

She pushed the pain aside, gathering all the courage left inside her, it was time to face him, someone she left all those years ago, along with her hopes and dreams. Will they come back once she is face to face him, she hoped they won't, she had no right to them just as she had no right to expect his forgiveness. But she didn't come back for it, she came to help him retake what was torn out of his hands, and after that, she will go away once more. Try to find Cain and remain at his side until the end of times, when their shared misery will finally find its end.

"That's what you get, trusting the scum like this, did you already forget everything I taught you" she didn't want the words to be so harsh, those were not the words she wanted to be the first ones she shared with him after so much time, but still they were out and she had no power over them.  
Crowley snapped his head, trying hard to look over his shoulder. Pandora walked slowly into his field of sight, not sure will she recognize her, her vessel was the complete opposite of the one she occupied all those years ago. This one was of a shorter woman in her mid-twenties, a singer, with tattoos over the half of her body.  
The old one was from noble women in her thirties, a body she snatched a few decades ago, taller but more fragile, big blue eyes and almost white hair.  
She missed it, but the new one was fitting, she was not the same demon she was the day she walked out of his house, and he was not the same demon she left in the shower that day, left him to wait for a further instruction, the instruction that never came.

"Pandora," his voice trailer out softly, words wanting to get out but fighting with his brain over a logic of it.  
"Crowley," she wanted to move, but she was glued to the ground, her legs refusing to lift and make the first step.  
"You two see her?" his eyes were still on her but he was talking to brothers who stood on the same spot they were a few minutes ago, silently watching the scene in front of them.  
"Yes," Dean spoke.  
. "She is real Crowley, this is not the effect of the blood," Sam reassured him.

Crowley stood up, dragging the chair he was handcuffed to with himself as he walked towards her.  
Their faces were now only a few inches apart, the tips of their toes touching. Her heart broke as she looked into his bloody eyes, big dark circles around them and his pale skin. He looked like he was tired of everything, of his reign, his kingdom, tired of fighting. Was it all her fault? She shook her head, she gave herself too much credit, it was just the blood circling through his veins.

He raised his free hand, ghosting his fingers over her cheek. She closed her eyes, unconsciously leaning into his touch. It was familiar, warm, something she thought she would never feel again.  
With a snap of her finger, the handcuff around his wrists opened just before she embraced him, burying her head in a crook of his neck, inhaling his sent.

His wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.  
"They told me you were dead," he whispered, only for her to hear.  
"I know."  
"I saw your old vessel, they told me they found it, found a box. It was not where we stashed it, I thought they were telling me the truth, I thought you were dead. I tried to find a way to bring you back, but I failed."  
"I'm so sorry," she tightened her grip. It is only a matter of seconds before he figures out the truth, he will step away from her, turn his back on her, in only a few seconds he will start to hate her. As they ticked away, her grip tighten. Maybe if her hold becomes strong enough she would be able to keep him, she would be able to make him understand, without explaining herself, because what good explanation she could give him; I did it to keep you safe, no, something like that was not good enough for him.

Finally, the moment she dreaded arrived. He pulled away from her, leaving her to grasp the cold air.  
"But you were never dead, were you? You tricked me," she stared into his eyes, burning with anger, "you made me believe you were gone. You left me alone to fight your bloody war!"  
"I…" she wanted to explain, to say something, anything, but she couldn't will her lips to move. She just stood there, her eyes wide and her mind blank.  
"I don't understand? Where were you? I needed you!" His voice rang through the room and out in the hallway. Sam and Dean flinched. They saw his mad, they saw him furious, but the way he looked at that moment would give even Lucifer a pause. His eyes turned red, every vein of his forehead popping out, his eyes wide open, he looked like a wild animal ready to attack.  
Pandora said nothing, her eyes fixed on his and her lips sealed. She didn't speak but not because of her want to stay silent but for the lack of understanding ear. He would never accept anything she said in the state was in, and she didn't blame him she wouldn't either.

"Nothing to say for yourself. Very well." His face was back to normal in second, that was a trait she always envied him for, being able to hide his anger in a matter of seconds, completely transforming his expression from furious to completely calm. That trait and that ability to hide how he truly felt was one of many things that made him what he is. And what he is, its something she always loved

He fixed his tie and suit, "I am ready to find that blade and end this, I need to go back to my kingdom, my followers are in dire need of their king." He looked at her but spoke to brothers, before walking around her, and out of the room. Sam and Dean just stood there, watching her.

She took a deep inhale, collecting herself, it was not time for grief, that will come later. It was a time for war, he was right, she left him to fight hers now she will repay him by fighting his. It will not make things better, but it will give her at least a bit of peace.


	4. find me pt3

OOO

"I saw the lady. Good to know some things from the past were worth keeping"

Pandora raised her head from the book in her hand. After Dean, Sam and Crowley found the first blade she returned and remained in Sinclair's safe house.

"How did you find me?" She placed the book on a wooden table in front of her.

"I know you, love. I saw the spark in your eyes when we found this place. A perfect hideout, only reachable by spell. When Sinclare made it, I bet he didn't know he was making it for a queen of hell, Lucifers lovely bride, the light of his kingdom." He strode toward the bar, picking up the bottle of Craig, inspecting it. "And I see you still remember a few things about me. You knew I would find you."

She crossed her arms over her chest, watching him as he poured himself a glass of his favorite liquor.

She bought the bottle little after she moved in. He was right, she knew he wouldn't rest until he found her, now that he knows she's alive, he will make sure he knows where she is at any given moment. What she wasn't sure about is would he show himself or observe from the shadows.

"I didn't expect you to show up."

"And why is that?" He didn't turn to face her. He would rather stare at the wall than look at her. Her eyes, her walk, the way she talked, it all brought back memories he burned along with her vessel years ago. The flesh she now occupied was not the same, but her soul was, he would recognize it, no matter what form it took. He watched her in the bunker while she helped Winchester in their search for the blade. The longer he looked at her the more his anger faded and feelings he felt years before were coming back, like a long-lost tide, ready to crush all his castles in the sand.

He didn't want to feel those feelings anymore, not now, not after all those years he spent forgetting them, not now when human blood rushed through his veins. The force tying them together before was strong, what form would that force take now with all the human feelings still inside of him, would it tear down the world, just the two of them or only him, she was immortal after all.

"You didn't talk to me ever since I found you in that room."

"You think I would discuss our problems in front of those two morons."

"No. But still, even now, when we are as alone as we can be, you still won't look at me."

"And what's the point of me looking at you?"

"There was a time when you couldn't take your eyes off me."

"That was before you took off! Made me believe you were dead! You made me mourn you!" He turned, with three long steps he was standing on the other side of the table his face red, the veins of his neck and forehead popping out, he looked the same as the day she found him in the penthouse. "You made me mourn you." He hissed one more time.

Pandoras head fell, her eyes fixed on her hands, folded in her lap, quietly she waited for him to calm down and take a seat across from her. The time came for them to speak, the moment she's been preparing for ever since she left Cain, and yet, she was not ready for it. If someone came and asked her would she rather fight an army of demons or have this talk with Crowley, she would ask for two armies.

Cain always called her stubborn, arguing with her compared to fighting lions with bare hands. All the fights she and Cain had throughout the millennials, would end only after a few destroyed villages or towns and Cain giving up his arguments and declaring her victorious, later they would walk back in hell, arms around each other's shoulders, like two wounded soldiers coming back from the battlefield, exchanging war stories and laughing at the chaos they left upstairs.

Demons are created from mortals, as they are, they are never children, they don't grow old and they don't die of the age. Those things were true, but thinking back to those days, even days before Lucifer was thrown in his cage. She couldn't help but see a veil of innocence that was wrapped around them. Those times were simple, you knew what to do and what you were fighting for, it was the black and white world, without gray areas in between, or at least they didn't see them.

She would never go back, not once did she regret choices she made, but still she wished for this moment to be painted in black and white, without gray areas, without a place for doubts. Because what Cain never understood, the reason she always won was that she believed in what she was fighting for, she believed in her actions and she believed she was right.

But now, at this moment, while averting her eyes from a man she gave all up for, for the first time since she was reborn as a demon, she was not confident in her actions and she was not sure did she do the right thing.

Doubt. Doubt was something she never had to deal with before, now it was standing in front of her, like a stone giant, the giant she didn't know how to fight.

When she didn't speak, Crowley sighed, adjusting his suit and taking a seat on a leather armchair across from her.

"Still nothing to say?"

"No."

"Alright then… but you see I have a few questions for you love and I just can't take silence for an answer."

"Then ask away…"Pandora lifted her chin, looking him in the eyes, at that moment she felt like someone stabbed a needle in her belly. His eyes were cold, calculated, not a trace of light they always had when they would look at her. She took a deep breath, tugging the hem of her black silk nightgown down.

"I need to know what are your plans with hell, I can't have you showing up and undermining my authority once we defeat Abbadon."

"That's what you need to know?" She grunted, standing up and walking toward the bar, filling a glass with Gin and emptying it in one long swig.

"Yes. It is a pressing matter. I need to know what to expect once this war is over."

"I don't give a hell about what happens to hell…" her tone was even and cold, she took the bottle again and filled her glass one more time, not drinking, just staring at it while spinning it around, watching the liquid make waves around its edges.

She heard a ruffling of the clothing behind her and soft steps coming towards her.

"Then why are you here? Why did you come back?" He was now standing only feet away from her, with his hands in his pockets and his head held high.

"For the same reason, you would come back at this moment if the situation was reversed."

"I highly doubt that."

"Why?" She now turned around, she needed to see his face, see his reaction to the question. She needed to know did he really think so little of her, did he really forgot what he meant to her.

"Because I would never have left and if I did I would have come back much sooner."

"How much sooner."

"I don't know," he lifted his shoulder in a half shrug, "maybe when demon tablet resurfaced, maybe when Leviathans were here or maybe when I tried to open the gates of Purgatory. Or maybe when Lucifer was defeated and the danger you supposedly ran away from passed."

"You were never in danger from any of those things."

"So you are saying you came back just because I am in danger? No other reason."

"Yes. But what's the point, you don't believe me anyway."

"Why would I believe you? All the evidence I have indicate that you don't care about me or what happens to me."

"And what evidence is that? Me leaving?"

He didn't answer, just stared at her, his expression closing up, no smile, no anger, nothing. His eyes half opened like the conversation bored him, his lips set in a hard line, sealing the answers she hungered for.

She wrapped her free hand around her key pendant, squeezing it. It was a trivial action, that key only opened one thing and it was not Crowley's mind nor his heart.

His eyes fell down on her chest and the pendant she was holding.

"How did you pull it off?"

"Pull off what?"

"The fake death. We both know there is only one way of killing you and still, you managed to fool Lilith into believing she succeeded at that?"

Pandoras hand fell down, she walked pass Crowley, her long opened nigh robe flowing around her as she walked across the room to a small oil painting on a far wall.

Crowley watch her, she moved like she was floating, her steps were always so light no one would hear her approach. While she was turned away from him, he let a small smile appear on his lips as the sent of her perfume hit him. It was the same one she had the last night they were together. Was it on purpose. He doubted it. She was never that calculated when it came to her dealings with him, her cards were always on the table for him to see them. Only once did she turn them face down, but that one time was enough to destroy everything they built throughout their centuries together.

The small wave of anger washed over him, but it didn't stay, the hot smell of lilies smashed into it, evaporating it from his mind.

Bringing instead memories of that night, her silky skin, how she meowed under him, wrapping her legs and arms around him, pulling him closer, like she was trying to merge their bodies together, make them become one.

That night she was different, she didn't want to talk much, she kissed him like it was the last time, little did he know it actually was. The fire those kisses left on every spot of his body her lips touched burned long after she was gone, first it was a smooth sensation, a warm place he escaped to when he was alone, a place that reminded him for what he was fighting for when his war against Lucifer pressed down on him. Later when it was all over, that warm place was set on fire, turned into rage. The rage that asked for more and more power, it was his fault she was gone, if he was more powerful he could have saved her. If he had more power maybe he could bring her back, it was not impossible, damn Winchesters did it all the time. With time, as he learned there was no way of bringing her back because no one knew where how soul was in the first place, the rage became despair. He needed her, she was his shelter and now he was out in the opened rain, in the middle of the field of nothingness.

And now she is back, and he couldn't approach her, couldn't embrace her. Yes, he felt angry, betrayed, but that was not the reason he kept his distance. He was afraid if he was to touch her, she would burst like a bubble and disappear again. Maybe he can't hide from the rain but at least he can bask in the warmth her presence emanated, protecting his chilled bones from the cold.

Pandora took down the painting, revealing a small modern safe behind it, she typed in the password and opened it. Inside there was nothing but a gold box, decorated with white crystals and engraved with Enochian warding signs.

"What is that?" he furrowed his brows and she turned around, carrying the box.

"You know how I was created." it was not a question, but a statement, still he nodded.

"Well, to take the most important thing away from me, Lucifer had to practice, taking a few little ones. He stored them in these boxes. I didn't know about them until little before I faked my death. I found out about their existence in one of the books in his library while investigating the seals. I found one and led Lilith to it. She never saw the original box so there was no way of her knowing how it looked and was what she was holding a real deal or not. Good thing, all those boxes have keys similar to this one, so I just had to swap them and wait for her to show up. When she did, we fought a little, for the show, and I let her take the key away from me, she opened the box and let out what was in it, it became the part of me the moment it was out. Then she stabbed me, I only had to fake a few special effects and I sold my death. Don't look so surprised, I didn't create the soul trading business."

She placed the box in his hands, moving away from him.

"What did she release?" his voice became soft for the first time since he showed up in her living room.

"Doubt."

"Doubt," he repeated, as he trailed the patter of the box with the tips of his fingers.

"I want you to keep it."

"Why?"

Pandora placed her hand over his, laying them both on top of the box.

"This is the thing that started it all, this was the first thing taken away from me, and my discovery of it led to me leaving…" she looked up at him, "with this it all started, now I want you to end it with it."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is a safe box, impossible to open without a key. Once Abaddon is dead, you need to take the blade and place it in here, throw the box and throw the key. Winchester's can't have it, it's too dangerous."

"Dangerous for whom?"

" You, Cain… I can't lose you."

"Funny," he moved away from her, leaving her hand to linger in the air. He placed the box on the table, looking down on it. "You are giving me this so you don't ever have to feel the way I did. The way you made me feel."

Pandora grabbed him by his upper arm, spinning him around to face her. She grabbed his face and kissed him. She didn't know what she was doing, expecting him to pull away at any moment. But he didn't, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. When they parted away they were both out of breath, lips swollen and pupils dilated.

" _The drug, he is your drug and he will be your end."_ Cains long said words echoed through her mind.

 _The first time she introduced him to Crowley, Cain was indifferent, thinking he is only a new pet she collected, a stray dog, a toy she will play with and when she gets bored pass him on to someone else. It was nothing new, especially with demons in soul trading business, they would take prodigies, train them and when they are done they would just abandon them. He was sure the same thing will happen with Pandora._

 _But as years passed by, Crowley was still at her side, raising through ranks, from dog breeder to best salesmen in hell. He and Pandora would go out in the world, spending more time on the surface than in hell, only coming back on a monthly bases holding more contracts than some salesmen signed in years._

 _One thing demons didn't lose once they turn is their love for gossip. So the word was out, the queen of hell, the bride of Lucifer is not faithful to her husband, spending more and more time with a low-class demon, doing devil knows what._

 _Pandora didn't care for the talk, but Cain did and one day he confronted her._

" _You know he is a liability, a weak spot someone will use against you sooner or later."_

" _I would love to see them try."_

" _Pandora this is not a game."_

" _I am not playing."_

 _That time, Cain was right, one older demon, her right-hand man before Crowley_ came, _Kristopher decided to put things back in order. He stole one of the angle blades from the armory and attacked Crowley. Cecily was the one who saw him walking towards Crowley's chambers that day with the angel blade in his hand and went to fetch Pandora as soon as possible. When they burst into the chamber, Crowley was sitting on the table, writing something down and Kristopher was pinned to the wall, with anger blade pierced through his shoulder._

" _What is going on here?" Pandoras voice filled the chamber._

" _My lady" Crowley calmly looked up from the parchment in his hand, smiling, "I didn't want to kill him. I thought you would want the honor."_

 _He was right, she did want the honor. She summoned every demon in hell, made them all stand and watch as she tortured him, for seven days and seven earth nights, she reveled in the poetry of it. During that time hell stopped, only his creams could be heard. Since then, not one demon ever dared to comment on her relationship with Crowley and no one ever tried anything against him ever again. The images of Kristopher etched in their conscience. It was not a fate anyone wished on their worst enemy. It was the first and the last time Pandora ever tortured anyone in hell, it was Alistairs job, but after that season even he kept his distance from her._

 _Only Cain didn't keep his mouth shut, confronting her the moment she dismissed them all._

" _I told you this would happen?"_

" _I dealt with it."_

" _You killed your most faithful servant."_

" _Well, apparently he was not as faithful as he led us to believe. "_

" _Pandora you need to let him go. You are getting too attached, this is not good. You know you are Lucifers…."_

" _I don't care."_

" _What?"_

" _I don't care about Lucifer. I know his plans for me, Cain, and I will rather die that allow it to happen."_

 _Cain was left speechless, he didn't know what to say to her. Her destiny was something written a long time ago, it was the way it has to be, you don't escape that._

" _Its your…"_

" _What? Destiny? There is no such thing, it's just a weak story made up to keep us in line."_

" _Be that as it may… you need to let him go."_

" _Never… I will never let him go, I will burn this world down before I do that and I will destroy anyone who tries something, including you."_

" _The drug, he is your drug and he will be your end."_

" _Better than the end Lucifer had in stored for me."_

" _Pandora this is not the way."_

" _One day you will know, Cain. One day you will understand."_

Recalling those words, the chill would always run through her body, She said it not long before Cain met Collete and left them, not long before every knight of hell except Abaddon died and not long before he gave up killing and threw the blade away.

She was still in Crowley's arm, her eyes closed and she inhaled his sent, the mixture of his favorite perfume, sulfur, and Craig.

"You think I liked being away from you?" She opened her eyes. His brows were pulled together, his eyes darting across her face like he was scanning her, trying to remember every little detail, every beauty mark, every pore of her new face.

"You think I enjoyed not seeing you? Not touching you?" She placed her hand on his cheek, running her fingers through his beard.

"The pain you felt, imagine it multiplied with guilt. The guilt of knowing you are the one who caused it. You are the reason the person you love is now suffering and alone. I spent every moment thinking about you. Everything I did, you were with me in my mind. I wanted to go back so many times. But how could I? You made your way to the throne of hell. Who was I to come back and shake it to the ground? Who was I to disturb you after all the pain I caused? I did not want this, Crowley, I never wanted to let you go. But Lucifer was close and imagine what he would have done to you if he knew about us. I could never stop him. I am powerful, but that is where my powers end. I could never kill Lucifer. I was not even sure how I would have reacted if he came to me and asked me to go with him. Would I obey? There are so many things I learned about the process of my creation, but so many things are still left in the dark. How can I be sure he didn't leave some security switch he can turn on the moment I defy him. He invested so much in me, how can I be sure he didn't place some reassurance he would never lose me. I didn't even know about those other boxes. I cant start to explain how sorry I am for leaving you. I don't know where to start with redeeming myself. There is nothing I can do to make things better. But don't ever for one moment think I enjoyed this, or that I came back to take something from you. Once this is over, I will leave, no one will know I was here in the first place. You can continue on ruling hell as you did before and I will go back to Cain. I will never disturb you again."

She tilted her head, trying to read his expression, but it was still the same, he didn't speak, didn't react to one thing she said, his arms were still around her, the only thing she could feel were his fingers clutching the silk fabric of her robe.

She placed her forehead on his chest, closing her eyes.

"I love you Crowley and nothing will change that. Not me, not you, not Lucifer not even God if he cared enough to show his face."

At that moment he disappeared, leaving her to stand alone in the middle of the room. She turned around and saw the box still on the table, but the bottle of Craig was gone.


	5. what happens in hell pt1-3

As I mentioned before, this story will have a lot of time skips back and forth and this is the first one. Hope you like it :)

* * *

Year 1725

"I don't care, find me more demons!"

"But, boss…" shorter dark-haired woman tripped trying to keep up. She never cared what vessels she took but from now on she made the mental note to take one with legs long enough to keep up with her boss. It was becoming frustrating, having to run after her everywhere they go, and the formal outfit she insists they all wear didn't help.

Maybe next time she will take the male vessel, she never felt good in one of those but at least their uniform looked much more comfortable, simple black or gray breaches, same colored leggings, long coat and cravat, the boss didn't even care if they wear hats.

But with females it was different, Cecily knew it was because her boss liked to look the part so she demanded from everyone under her to do the same.

Their gowns were always elaborate, long, with so many layers, sometimes she had to dress twice because she missed something or didn't put it on in the right order, the only good thing was she forbid them to wear those ridiculous petticoats and high and elaborate hairstyles.

She was not sure when did fashion become so complicated, but she will embrace the day she will be able to dress in less than half an hour.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize her boss stopped and turned around on time, bumping against her chest.

"You are daydreaming again, Ceci."

"I apologize boss."

"About whom are you dreaming? Maybe I can help? Is it a demon or a mortal? You know if he or she is mortal it will delight me to help you correct that."

"No.. nothing like that. Boss."

"Shame," Pandora shrugged her shoulders, "it's been awfully long since we had good love affair here in hell. Things are becoming too tedious for my taste. "

"Colonizing the new world should get us a few centuries of excitement."

"Ahhh," Pandora turned around and continued down the hall, at the same pace, causing Cecily to roll her eyes as she started running and fast walking once more.

"It will be just the same, get contracts, collects souls and repeat. Come on people, I need good drama, excitement, passion."

Pandora looked at the key pendant, squeezing it, trying to block the flood of memories coming from the horizon.

"Are you alright, boss?"

Cecily was now standing in front of her, looking up, her eyebrows drew together, her eyes glistening with concern.

Pandora didn't realize she stopped walking. Shaking her head she forced a smile. "Don't worry, Ceci I am fine. Let's get back to the matter at hand."

"As I mentioned, boss, we are low on demons in our branch to send them away to work upstairs. "

"How is that even possible? Our contracts are the primary sources of souls, two-thirds of demons we got in last five centuries came from us."

"Yes. But they come and Alistair, Azazel or Lilith take them under their wing. And since we work the surface we lose more demons to hunters than any other branch in hell."

"That is unacceptable. We need them on the surface, we never got a chance to rip any souls in the new land with natives being afraid of us. But now, colonization is taking place, and we know how that works, we have a chance to double our numbers. You know how this will end. We can't pass this chance. It is a fertile ground and we can't just to rely on summonings, not with that damn inquisition breathing down peoples necks."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Pull some demons from other branches, I don't know. Go and see are there any smart ones being used as the brutes and take them. If anybody has issues with it, direct them to me."

"I'll get it done boss."

"I'm sure you will," Pandora smiled, "now I need to find Kristopher and we need to see how many hellhounds we have. Good thing I can't get headaches because I am sure right now my head would slip in two."

She ran both of her hand through her red curly hair, letting out a heavy sigh. Cecily just nodded turning on her heels and leaving her.

OOO

Kristopher was waiting for her near the breeding grounds, carrying a pile of disarrayed parchments in his hands.

"Can't you organize that?" Pandora didn't look at him as she walked by, expecting him to follow.

"I would if everyone else tried to be more organized."

"Just give me the numbers…"

Kristopher's vessel was a tall and slim man, with shoulders long blond curly hair, silvery eyes, high cheekbones and square chin decorated with one small dimple in the middle.

"They are good, Githa got seven new pups, just two days ago."

"What!?" Pandora stopped, spinning around suddenly, "My baby got puppies and no one notified me!"

"Well," Kristopher turned his face to the side, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, "with all the issues with our numbers and colonization, I assumed you don't have time."

"I always have time for my girl!"

Githa was one of the first hellhounds created once Lucifer saved Ramsey and a first gif he gave Pandora after she was demonized.

"I apologize my queen."

Pandora rolled her eyes, Kristopher was the only one who still called her that, after she denounced the throne in favor of Lilith.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that."

"You will always be my queen and once Lucifer rises you will take the throne by his side once more."

"Right…" Pandora took a step back, shaking her head. Kristopher was one of the most loyal demons she had under her command. But his loyalty was blind and she knew one day it will end with treason. All loyalties like his end that way, there is no going around that.

"Take me to my girl."

"Hello, Simon," Pandora smile at the older man, sitting behind the desk in his office, the room everyone had to go through to get to the breeding grounds. It was an unavoidable measure of security. Hellhounds were their most valuable asset and not everyone could go in and out as they please. Even Pandora had to turn around and leave on few occasions when Simon didn't let anyone inside.

Simon was not one of the oldest demons in hell, but he was old enough to gain some level of respect based on his years. Everyone in hell could recognize him no matter what vessel he took because he never found a host younger than sixty-five. Pandora asked him once why is that, he explained he died as an old man, he sold his soul as an old man after a good life and he wants to remember that no matter how good it is there are no guarantees it will end the same.

It was something Pandora took to heart, and something she tried to always have on her mind, no matter what she was doing.

"Boss," man stood up, bowing, "I must say, I expected you to show up much sooner."

"You don't need to bow Simon, and I would have come, hadn't someone fail to inform me my girl became a mom again."

"I apologize, I will make sure next time I send someone to personally inform you."

"That would be nice, thank you, Simon." Pandora side eyed Kristopher whose face became red, "now take me to my girl."

"Right away." Simon bowed one more time before walking around his desk and unlocking the door leading outside to the breeding grounds.

The breeding grounds were to most beautiful and the most pleasant part of hell. Hellhounds as vicious as they can be were still dogs and as a surprise to many, very cuddly and happy breed. Of course, no one would recommend one as a pet or say that they are good with children, but they were the best thing hell had to offer and the only thing Pandora was grateful Lucifer saved from extinction. It may be his only good deed ever done.

"Here she is." Simon directed them to the left, leading them to the tall, round cottage, surrounded by smaller ones. That was Githas home and one of the largest buildings in the grounds. It was a symbol of the standing owner of the hellhound had. The only bigger building was the one in the center and it belonged to alfa Ramsey, the Lucifers hound.

"Where's my girl," Pandora moved the curtains set there in place of doors. The hound was laying on the tall pile of hay. She lifted her head, looking at her owner, barking softly and letting it fall again.

"I apologize for not coming sooner your majesty," Pandora smiled, taking the sides of her dress and making a feminine bow.

Hound just let out a huff, but waging of his tail told Pandora she is out of the hook.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" She took a few steps, kneeling down and running her hand through its soft fur. "I heard you had seven babies this time. Oh, my girl, you do have luck with finding good studs."

"Something I am confident you don't have much trouble either…" An unfamiliar voice made her turn her head around.

The demon standing there, holding six puppies on a leash, had a small smirk on his face as he looked down at her.

"You are speaking to your queen, minion, show some respect." Kristopher stood in front of her, shielding her from demons view as if she was standing naked in the room.

"Oh, I mean no disrespect," mans smile didn't waver, "but I do apologize, I was not aware I was in a present of royalty."

He bowed down as low as he could without falling head first on the ground.

"I pray for your forgiveness, my queen, for I am just a humble servant ."

Pandora smiled, from the place she was sitting, she could see an amused grin on his face and the way his eyes were looking up at where Kristopher was standing.

"That would be enough you fool," Kristopher spat, "quit acting like a Jester. I threw demons in dungeons for much less"

"Leave him be, Kristopher." Pandoras strong voice cut through all the tension in the room, discharging it.

"Very well, my queen." Kristopher stepped aside as Pandora stood up walking toward the man and looking down at the puppies he brought.

"Why are there only six of them? And why are you still bowing?"

"I am unworthy to lay my eyes upon such beautify, your majesty."

Pandora suppressed the smile, his way of talking to her was refreshing and it amused her.

"Stop flattering me and talk."

Her tone was strict although she wanted nothing more than partake in the game he was playing, but the audience was there and it was not becoming of her to act like that in front of her subordinates. You let one small thing like that pass and soon you will fight the avalanche.

Demon straightened up, a smirk on his face fading. "The seventh pup is sick and I didn't want to bring her with the rest of them to feed. She is weak and can't fight them. We are keeping her separated, bringing her here to feed before the rest of them. She is resting now, not far from here. "

"One of them is sick? You failed to mention this, Simon."

Older man glared at the unknown demon, before shifting his attention to Pandora.

"She may not make it, boss. Usually, we would dispose of her right after the birth. But as she is Githas pup, we wished to give her a chance to fight."

"With all due respect, I do not think the case is that grave. She will probably make it through with decent care and attention."

"You are here for less than a year and you are giving me the lectures. I've been doing this before your great-grandmother was even planned, boy." Simon turned his attention back to the demon.

Few things one needed to know about Simon. If you want to get on his good side, bring him the rarest tea you can find. If he is wearing his hat, he is mad and you better get away from him and if he says something, you better not talk back or your life as a demon could get much worse, very fast.

"Take me to her."

"As you say, boss."

"I was speaking to him Simon, not you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Take me to her."

"But boss," Simon wanted to cut it, but with one move of her hand she shut him up.

"He is insisting she is not as bad as you think. I know what you think Simon, I want to hear him out. And I want to do it alone."

"But my queen we have more vital matter to attend to." Kristopher injected.

"Are you going to deliver a thousand demons in next half an hour?"

"No."

"So then, it is not the vital matter. Go find Cain, tell him what I need and ask him for a list of demons with enough brain to help us out."

"You want me to talk to Cain?" Kristopher swallowed heavily, his eyes widening.

"Yes. Oh, he won't chew your head off, just be nice."

"As you say, my queen."

Bowing down he left the cottage, Simon following after him.

"Whats your name?" Pandora turned to the demon.

"Crowley, your majesty."

She smiled, "my name is Pandora, and if you call me your majesty one more time, I will have to torture you."

She extended her hand for a handshake, he took it, turning it around and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. Looking up, he spoke in a low voice "Is that a threat or a promise?" The side of his lips pulled upward as he studied her reaction.

It's been centuries since Pandora was left speechless, last time being when Githa dragged Simon to her office when he refused to give her her daily treats. Thinking about it, after Lucifer was captured, Githa was the only one capable of rendering her speechless or make her smile without evident effort.

He released her hand, clearly satisfied with the reaction he got from her, or the lack of it.

"Shall we then," he gestured toward the exit.

"Yes," unknowing why, Pandora came to his side instead of walking in front of him, wrapping her arm around his, expecting him to lead. Later that day, she will justify the act by not knowing where the sick pup was or where she needed to go.

Crowley looked down at her arm in shock, then at her gentle smile. He cleared his throat, trying to collect his thoughts. He knew who she was the moment Kristopher called her queen, part of his act was to agitate the demon that came with her, but the rest was just his mind talking before thinking. It was not a flaw he had, his words just as his actions were always calculated, the only problem being he would lose the count after one too many drinks. That was how he ended in hell and that was how he ruined his life, his marriage and his relationship with his son. But ever since he became a demon, alcohol didn't affect him so his thoughts were always clear, his words measured and his actions subtle. But somehow the moment he faced her, all those things just flew out of the window, later he will justify the act by her power. He never was in the presence of one of the most powerful creatures in existence so he was nervous and his mind disconnected the same way as it did when under the influence of alcohol.

As they walked through the breeding ground, they were both grateful no one was there to see them. Pandora could easily enough just unwrap her arm but if she was honest with herself, and at that moment she won't, it will take her much more time to make her peace with the truth, she didn't want to. And Crowley was grateful because he didn't want her to move away, so he strolled as slowly as possible, trying to prolong their walk.

He led her to the tall tower on an east side of the ground, leading her inside and up the spiral steps, after fifty minutes walk, they reached the floor where his chambers were.

"We need to find a faster way to move around hell."

That was the first time Pandora spoke since they left the cottage Githa was in.

"We could have zapped here."

"Yeah," Pandora smiled, her eyes locked on his, "we could."

They both knew they didn't want to.

"So," Crowley placed his hand in his pockets, " we're here. You will have to pardon the mess, I just moved in."

"I told you to take me to the sick pup, not your room."

"I…." Crowley cleared his throat, "she is here. I took her in. That's partly the reason I can't get the room cleaned."

"So, you take all the wounded females you find back to your chambers, to nurse them back to health?"

"Only the special ones," he smiled opening the door and gesturing for her to come in.

How he described it, she expected the room to be in chaos, furnishing and books everywhere, but what she found inside made her almost sad.

The chamber was small and narrow, with enough space for only one bookshelf, which was almost empty at the moment, with three books resting on top of it, one small table with a chair and single wooden bed with thin matters on top of it. The only mess she could detect were straws of hay on the floor. Room didn't have any windows, not that hell had any light, but without them, it felt more like a dungeon than an actual room.

"I know it's not much, but at least its mine," Crowley spoke behind her like he could read her thoughts. "If I knew you were coming I would at least swept the floor."

"It's fine," Pandora smiled, "where is the pup?"

"There she is?" Crowley pointed to the bed.

That's when she saw it, on top of the black mattress her black fur made her almost invisible. Pandora walked slowly towards her, gently sitting down at her side.

Simon didn't lie when he said the pup was weak, she was so small she looked like she could be picked up in one hand. The hellhounds usually grew up quickly, in a matter of weeks they would be at their full strength and ready for the hunt. They only reason they still didn't outnumber the demons was their strange breeding pattern, once every hundred years.

The pup was curled inside the ball, sleeping. Pandora softly ghosted the tips of her fingers over her fur, trying not to wake it up.

"Simon was right, she looks weak."

"Looks can deceive," Crowley smiled, sitting on the other side of the bed. "She is a very playful pup, and she eats for ten of them."

"Than why is she so small?"

Crowley shrugged, "I can't tell you the exact reason. Maybe she didn't have enough nutrition while she was inside her mother. Speaking from experience, the lack of motherly love can set someone back a few years, but that doesn't automatically mean they can't bounce back and that you have to discard them soo quickly."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?" Crowly tore his eyes from the pup, looking at Pandora, not aware of what he said just a few moments ago.

"Did you bounce back?"

He smiled, "well I am sitting on the bed, with the most powerful and the most magnificent woman in hell, so I can confirm I have bounced back."

Pandora eyed him, a big smile spreading across her face.

"You do know how to sell the talk."

"Only because what I'm selling is worth buying."

"And what is that?"

"Depends, in this case, a smile."

"And what is the price I have to pay for the smile you are giving me?"

"Nothing. I am doing it for purely selfish reasons. I haven't seen someone smile since I got here. Everyone is walking around with the expression of permanent constipation, it makes this place much gloomier that it has to be. So seeing you smile, it's just me, stealing a few beams of light for myself, because I may never see the real thing ever again. "

Pandora averted her eyes away from him, looking down at the pup still sleeping between them.

"She looks like Githa when she was little, it feels like eons ago. It is funny I remember how she looked like as a pup, and she was a pup for only two weeks, and I don't remember how I looked like as a mortal woman, and I lived for almost a century."

"And light? Did you ever forget how it looks like?"

"No. But I was lucky, Lucifer made sure I never forget, he made me so I and others demons don't forget. But ever since he was captured…"

"The light doesn't shine anymore?"

She smirked, scratching the pup behind its ears, enjoying the sounds it made.

"No, it shines, it just lost meaning, at least to me."

"That's what love does to a man, or in this case a demon."

"Yes, love…"

She thought it was love, many, many years ago, years of which she doesn't even remember the names, but she learned love had nothing to do with any of it, it was just greed, jealousy, and revenge. As the years passed by she perfected her act, playing the mourning wife when instead she rejoiced in the fact that someone she was supposed to love is gone and is probably never coming back. And the light he gave her just reminded her of him, his lies, games, and manipulations. So after he fell, she took the vessel after vessel, never showing her true form ever again, making most of the demon forget what she looks like.

"Did you name her?" She changed the subject and by Crowley's expression, she could see he had caught up.

"No, she is part of your pack, so it didn't feel right naming her."

"And what would you name her if she was yours?"

"Juliet?"

"Juliet. Yes, that sounds nice. Alright, Crowley, if you nurse Juliet back to health, I will see you are accordingly awarded for it."

"As you say… my lady. I do hope that title won't earn me a few more years at gallows"

"No, it won't. My lady actually sounds nice."

She rose up ready to leave, when she was at the door she turned around, he was still sitting on the bed.

"Just one question, why do you have a bed, it just takes away space."

"I like reading in bed and you may never know what occasion could arise. It never hurts to be prepared."

She smiled,"then we should get you more books."

With that she disappeared, zapping back to her chambers.


	6. what happens in hell pt2-3

It's been more than two weeks since she spoke to Crowley, and still, she would unconsciously smile every time she would think about their encounter. He was a refreshing addition to hell and she couldn't deny he was a smart and eloquent demon, someone she could use on her side. She wanted to recruit him the moment she heard him confronting Simon, but she knew that would make the breeding master look bad and that was not something she wished to cause. He was still a good master and an expert in his field, almost unreplaceable. But if Crowley manages to help Juliet, then she will have a strong enough reason to pull him on her side, he gave her a promise and he kept it. It's something every crossroad demon needed to know how to do.

"Something funny, Pandora, " a snake-like male voice cut through to her. She shook her head, only then realizing she let her thoughts trail off in the middle of her monthly meeting with the rest of the leaders of hell. They were all sitting on the long table, Lilith on the head, Azazel with Meg standing behind him on her right, Pandora with Kristopher behind her on her left. Alistair was sitting on Azazel side, with no one as his person of trust and Cain was sitting at her side with Abaddon behind him. The rest of the long table was empty. As always other Princes of hell didn't come. It surprised no one, it's been centuries since the last time the table was full.

"This whole meeting is a joke, thank you for asking Alistair."

"I don't see how our lack of soldiers can be called a joke," Azazel interrupted.

"You lack soldiers? I apologize, but that statement alone sounds like a joke when I know for a fact you've been taking practically every soul that comes here under my contract and train them as your own."

"We need soldiers, Pandora, not merchants." Lilith joined the discussion.

"Without my merchants, Azazel would not have his soldiers, Alistair his tormentors and you my dear Lilith your chambermaids, because I don't understand why you even need more demons at your side. And you need soldiers for what? They do nothing but sit around, train for a few hours a day and take space."

"When Lucifer rises…"

"I know, I know… When Lucifer rises he will need an army to overthrow heaven and destroy humankind… I know Lilith, you've been singing the same verse ever since he was thrown into that cage."

"And you don't care about him coming back?"

"No, I care," Pandora fixed her eyes on Lilith, "but I am practical. What you are talking about may not come in a long, long time if it will even come, and we have real problems, here and now. If we don't fix them there will be no future for us to fight for."

"What do you want, Pandora," Azazel leaned forward placing his elbows on the table, his face on top of his entwined fingers.

"A thousand of your smartest demons, I don't need your brutes Azazel, or your psychos Alistair. I need demons who were supposed to be under my command before you two threw out the window every recruiting criteria book and decided to just split them in two, leaving the leftovers to me."

"A thousand demons, you are insane.."Alistair spat, standing up and getting ready to leave the room.

"You will sit down," with one move of her hand, Pandora forced him back in his chair, "don't forget who I am Alistair. I don't like reminding you, but I will if necessary."

"You are nothing, not without Lucifer at your side," Alistar hissed.

"And yet I can destroy you with one snap of my fingers. What does that make you, Alistair, less than nothing?"

"It's enough from both of you," Lilith slapped both of her hand on the table, standing up, "Pandora is right, you need to remember your place, Alistair. And you Pandora need to remember that I am a queen now and I will determine where the demons will be assigned."

"Will you give me my thousand demons or I start tearing up the contracts?" Pandora didn't blink, staring at Lilith who was fuming.

"You wouldn't dear…"

"Try me."

The tension accumulated in the room could be cut with a knife, only Cain remained silent. His hand on the blade, ready to use it if the opportunity arises. It would not be the first time he had to draw it out in that same room.

A few centuries ago, when Pandora was on the throne, Degon came to her, seeking to leave hell and continue living peacefully on earth. She granted her the wish, without asking for an explanation. She even went so far as to offer a few demons as servants to make her life more comfortable but she refuses, not wanting to have any connections to hell.

When Pandora announced Degon's departure, many demons were not pleased, feeling she is losing her way and letting one of the Princes go they saw as an act of treason. One lower demon and Dagons right-hand man felt betrayed and pulled the angel blade on Pandora, it was a vain act. But sill Cain stepped in, killing him along with every higher ranking servant who was under Degon's command, sawing every connection Princ had with hell.

A few gentle knocks on the door caught everyone's attention, soothing the situation.

"Open the door." Lillith gave an order to two demons who were guarding the entrance.

Cecily walked in lazily, tugging her sleeves, looking anxiously around herself.

"I…." she swallowed heavily as the tension in the room pressed her down.

"Yes, Ceci, you need me for something?" Pandoras voice drew her attention, she jerked her head in the direction where she was sitting, smiling weakly.

"Yes, boss… you told me to inform you the moment Simons messenger arrives… And… he arrived. Your hounds, boss, they are ready to be escorted to the training and Githa is ready to come back to your side."

Pandora eagerly stood up, the creaking sound of her chair being pulled filling the room.

"You are leaving now?" Azazel called out to her as she was at the door.

"I have nothing left to say to you. You deliver me my demons or you can forget about getting new ones."

OOO

It surprised her when she found Simon waiting for her at the entrance to the breeding grounds with all seven of her puppies lined up and Githa sitting in front of the line. When she saw Pandora approaching she ran to her, leaping into her as a puppy, throwing her on the ground, she digger her front paws into Pandoras shoulders, keeping her down, as she stood victoriously, her tongue out and her tail going round and round.

"Alright there, princess, you made your point, you are the strongest female around here."

Githa barked, before jumping off her, running in circles while Pandora stood up, cleaning the dust from her dress.

"That hound is a handful," Simon approached her, his hands locked behind his back.

"She always was," Pandora smiled as Githa sat near her and Simon, waging her tail and twitching her brows as she shifted her attention between them.

"All seven of your hounds are ready for the training, I thought you would like to see them before I send them away."

Pandora nodded, smiling at the old man.

Her smile quickly turned into a frown, when she saw Juliet standing separated from her brothers and sisters with her head turned around, looking at the gates. She was much bigger than the last time Pandora saw her, she will bounce back just like Crowley promised but she was noticeably more fragile than we brothers and sister and still looked too weak for training.

"Why is she here?"

"Who?" Simon inclined his head, knitting his brows.

"Juliet. Is she strong enough to go?"

"She is old enough and she is alive, I am sure we will find a use for her after her training."

"Where's Crowley? I would like to hear it from him."

"You trust his judgment more than you trust mine?"

"No. But he's been taking care of her and I would like a report on her progress before sending her away."

"She is here, she is alive. I don't understand what more do you need to know."

"Simon, I am done arguing about this. I want to speak to Crowley, now send for him or I will find him myself and believe me in the mood I am today, you don't want that."

Man straighten his back, raising his chin up, "Mister Crowley is indisposed at the moment."

"What do you mean indisposed?" Pandora narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He is presently being held in one of the dungeons. Taken in for insubordination."

"What!?"

The sudden rising of her tone alarmed Githa, who bounced up, standing between Pandora and Simon, growling.

Man cleared his throat, flexing his neck, "when we came to collect Juliet he protested, insisting she is not fit to be separated from her mother. As a breeding master, I determined that is not the case and tried to take her away, he then attacked me."

"How did he attack you?"

"He tried to push me out of the room."

Pandora ran both of her hands through her hair, before grabbing the man by his collar and pinning him to the gates lifting him up from the ground, her demonic eyes showing.

"Crowley was the one to take care of Juliet, that was my order. I am tired of all of you, acting like you can get away with anything you like. I may not be sitting on the throne but never once forget who ruled hell since Lucifers fall. What I say, it is equal to God written word. I don't like torturing demons, it is barbaric and I don't want to ruin my dress, but I won't shy away from it if I hear my order being disobeyed one more time. Now you will tell me where Crowley is and you will spread the word that I am pissed and the next one who steps in my way will wish he was back at Aistaris gallows before I finish with him."

"Yes.."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, my queen."

"Perfect," Pandora sat him back on the ground, running her hand over his coat, cleaning the dust that wasn't there with a crooked smile on her face and her eyes glowing. "Now, where is Crowley?"

OOO

Second largest tower in hell was the prison. It was not as high as the tower in the breeding grounds but what it lacked in height it compensated in latitude. Placed on the rocky hill, it could be seen from every entrance in hell, an ominous reminder of where you are and what awaits you. Every demon who dwelt in hell passed thought that tower, everyone except Pandora, and every demon who dwelt in hell feard they might go back.

The wardings placed on the walls of the tower prevented teleportation in and out, so no one could get inside undetected and zap someone out.

As Pandora climbed the steps leading to tower she cursed the day and the man who thought that corsets would be an excellent addition to fashion and high heels comfortable footwear. To be fair, no one designed any of those to be used while moving through hell, but Pandora was not in the mood or place to rationalize her anger. Better to be angry at someone she never met than half of hell.

Two demons greeted her on the gates, bowing.

"Mistress, master Alistair is not inside at the moment." One of them spoke.

"Good, because I am not here to see him."

"Oh, and if I may ask, what business and with whom brings you here."

"You may ask. Now open the gates, I don't want to waste an eternity on you."

"I do apologize mistress, but we are not authorized to grant entrance to anybody without master Alistars direct order."

"Oh, really, then I also have to apologize to you."

"For what mistress?"

Pandora smiled tilting her head and with one snap of her fingers, both guards exploded. "For not having time to play around."

She cleaned a few blood drop from her face, taking a key one of the guards dropped on the ground and opening the gates.

As she stepped inside, the sweet metallic scent of blood mixed with sulfur hit her, the screams of demons and souls being tortured were deafening and the warmth made keeping eyes wide opened almost impossible.

Still, Pandora smiled thinking about the expression on Alistars face when he finds out his guards are dead. She did not hate the demon, but she was never comfortable around him, someone who enjoys being in a place like a prison tower must not me right in the head. She never did understand why Lucifer created him, but looking back from the place she was now she didn't understand many things Lucifer did.

"I detest this place," she mumbled, glancing through the barred openings of every cell door, trying to find Crowley. If he was sent there recently he should be on the first floor. The first few days, while incarcerated, were the most intense, so they kept new arrivals close to the armory, later when they broke them they would move them on one of the highest floors, and forget about them for a few years.

Luckily it didn't take her long before she spotted the familiar figure, hunched on the chair in the middle of the cell.

As she opened the door her anger started to boil and her eyes glow once again, the unusually sensation washed over her as she studied the tide up and tortured demon. His blouse was ripped, his chest incised with cuts and bruises, his feet smashed, his left eye shut from the beating he took, his breathing was raspy. If he could die he would be long dead.

Pandora walked inside slowly, setting her hand on his cheek, she let out a warm glow, it healed his face wounds but it was extinguished after that. She spat the line of cure words, the wardings placed on the tower pressed her powers down.

Crowley raised his head slowly, looking up at her, his eyes red and sunk in, traces of dried blood above his eyebrows and under his lips. Pandora smiled sadly, placing her hand on his cheek once more, he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes.

"This is not a place deserving of your presence, my lady." He spoke, his eyes still closed, his face still in her hand "even if you are just an illusion, you don't belong here. Go away."

"You are not hallucinating, Crowley," she moved her hand, causing him open his eyes and look at her.

His eyes widened, shaking his head her let if fall. "Why are you here?" he turned his face away from her, ashamed she saw him in the state he was.

"I came for you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? You don't belong here."

"But I do, my lady. I did disobey the order, I did attack my superior. All the accusation raised against me are true. I am sorry if someone led you to believe otherwise."

"No one led me to believe nothing, Crowley. I came here to get you and that's what I will do."

"But…"

"Not one more word," she smiled, "now let me untie you."

Walking behind him, she realized his wounds didn't end at what she saw when she came into the cell. The flesh of his back was ripped to the bone, he was whipped. She ghosted her fingers above his wounds careful not to touch them. As she stared at them, her anger started to rise, like a magma, ready to erupt and swallow everything and everyone on its way.

"How long?" she didn't finish her question, she didn't feel a need to.

"Two days, I think."

"Two days," she repeated his words, trying to carve them into her mind. Two days was all they needed to do this to him, two days was all they needed to bring him to the verge of death, leaving him there to dangle as they laughed, not willing to cut the cord and let him fall into sweet oblivion.

She was about to untie him when the cell door opened and demon clad in a black leather apron holding a whip in his hand walked in. Pandora walked around Crowley, protectively standing in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest, she observed the man.

"You are the one who did this to my demon?"

The man shook his head, narrowing his eyes, "what are you doing here?"

Pandora raised her hand, lifting him from the ground and throwing him across the cell, "that is not an answer to my question."

As the demon tried to stand up, shaking his head after it hit the wall, Pandora lifted him again, leaving him to hover in the air as she started to slowly close her fist, squeezing him from the inside. She was surprised how her anger fed her powers, making them resist the wardings.

"What is happening here?!" Alistair walked into the cell with Cain at his tail.

"Princess, why are you here?"

She did not turn, focused on the demon she held captive, "I came for what's mine."

"You killed two of my guards! Have you lost your mind!" Alistair was seething, walking towards her before Cain grabbed him by his sleeve, yanking him back.

"And I will kill this demon as well, probably." She grinned.

"Princes, please," Cain placed his hand on her shoulder, "calm down. This must be some kind of a misunderstanding, we will clear this out. But you need to calm down."

She averted her attention to Crowley, who sat there, confused. One look at his wounds for some reason fumed her anger and the glow in her eyes intensified.

"Princes.."

"What is it, Cain?!" She turned around, letting the demon fall, "What is it, Cain?! What do you want from me?!"

Cain stepped away when he saw her eyes, he didn't say a word, he just stared at her, gaping.

"I asked you a question!"

"Princess…"

"It's enough of this Pandora, leave this tower immediately." Alistair was standing in the back, not wanting to get closer.

"Oh, I will leave, but first I will show you how the real torture is done…"

She turned around, lifting the demon from the ground again. She twisted her arm, filling the room with the sound of breaking bones.

"Princess, stop this… This is not your way, you don't torture demons, it is beneath you." Cain tried to reach out to her.

"You're right, it is," She closed her fist, painting the wall of the cell in red with the remains of the demon's vessel.

"What did you do!?" Alistar yelled, his face turning red, his nostrils flaring, "you just killed one of my best men."

"I know," Pandora looked at him for the first time since he came into the cell, "and this is just the beginning. I am expecting five hundred demons by the end of the next week and don't try to weasel yourself out of this, I want your best and brightest, not some trash you scraped from the bottom the of the barrel. I want five hundred of them with full resumes delivered to Kristopher."

Her face expression softened as she glanced at Crowley, his eyes were locked on her, his mouth shut. Pandora smiled, going around him and untying his hands.

"Cain, can you help me get him out of here."

"Of course," Cain helped Crowley stand up, flinging his arm around his shoulders.

The pain he endured while walking was unbearable, he wanted to cry out, to yell at them, to make them stop torturing him on few occasions he forgot they were there to help. He did not take his eyes off Pandora while she helped Cain to lead him outside the tower.

Why did she help him?

What does she want from him?

And why did she call him hers?

When they were outside, Cain and Pandora stopped walking, glancing down the stone stairs leading away from the tower.

"He won't be able to walk down there," Cain looked at Pandora over Crowley's shoulders.

"I know. Help him sit, I can get us out of here."

"Alright."

Crowley was barely conscious, when Cain helped him sit down he almost fell on his back. Pandora sat behind him, folding her arms around him.

"Who is this demon?" Cain looked down at her, as she moved some of his hair from his face.

"This is going to be my best demon."She looked up, revealing her pearls, her lips set the wides smile possible, then she disappeared, leaving Cain alone.

OOO

What differed the Crossroad demons from the rest of hell was their headquarters, the symbol of their import of maintaining hells economy. They were not based in the tower like building, but in the only castle in hell. They shared their residence with Lilith who was on the top floor while Pandora and her people held the rest of the palace.

Every crossroad demon who proved himself would get his own separate chamber, most of them were big enough to house a dozen demons. The lower merchants and pupils were kept on the two lower floors, where they share their chambers. Some demons were allowed to leave hell, working on the surface and bringing in the direct contracts as payments for their absence. But that position was not assigned to many, only the best out of best could gain permission to make a permanent residence on Earth.

Pandoras chambers were on the floor directly under Lilith's residence. The complete opposite of Crowleys, with tall walls decorated with red wallpapers and cupboards filled with books, massive oak desk with black throne-like chair towering behind it. The stone floors were covered with thick red carpets she collected on her trips around the earth. The tall black curtains were dividing her office from her bedroom, the room she didn't have a need for but without it, the whole set up wouldn't feel complete. On the other side, there was a big Victorian bed, with maroon silk sheets, the bed only Githa used when Pandora was busy with paperwork and had no time to spend with her.

That is where Pandora found her, dozing off with Julia at her side when she zapped herself and Crowley to her chambers.

"Githa move," when hound jumped from the bed with Juliet following her, Pandora gently placed Crowley on top of it. He was unconscious when they reached her chambers. She sat at his side, placing her hand on his forehead and letting the warm light beam through his body, healing all his wounds.

She smiled, satisfied with her handiwork when Juliet approached, jumping on the bed and gently nudging his face with her nose, trying to wake him up.

"He is going to be alright, let him rest." She gently ghosted her fingers over his cheeks before standing up and walking toward her office, closing the curtains behind her, she called for Kristopher.

Demon knocked on the door five minutes after, waiting for her to let him know he could enter. Pandora rolled her eyes, she never did understand why he always waited outside when she was the one who called him.

"Come in," she sighed, the first time in a long time, feeling drained.

"You called for me, my queen."

"Yes, I need you to prepare the chamber across the hall from mine."

"I apologize for my boldness, my queen. But may I ask why?"

"Because we have new associate and I want him to be settled there."

"You don't want me to prepare the room where the rest of our lower ranking employees are settled?"

"No, he will not be a lower ranking employee."

"I understand," Kristopher bowed, not trying to mask his confusion and discontent. Pandora didn't pay attention to it, they can all disapprove as much as they want, all she cared about are her orders being followed.

"Anything else, my queen."

"Yes. Alistar will shortly be delivering five hundred new demons to us, I need you to talk to all of them and make sure they are all capable of doing this job without hiccups. Also, send a reminder to Azazel that I expect the same from him. Oh, yes, and send Ceci up, tell her to bring that trunk of male wardrobe she keeps in her room, for hell knows what reason."


	7. what happens in hell pt3-3

OOO

When Crowley rose from his day-long slumber, the first thing he felt was a warmth surrounding him, and the softness of the sheets he was lying on.

He blinked a few times, trying to chase away the drowsiness, the celling about him was painted red, was the first cue that he was not in his room.

He turned his head, not getting up. The black curtains were moved and he could see a warm office on the other side, lighted with candles.

Where was he?

He slowly sat on the bed, looking around himself. The makeshift bedroom didn't have any furnishing but the bed he was in and soft carpet underneath his feet.

What happened?

He stood up, slowly walking toward the massive oak table in the middle of the room. Behind it, he saw a fireplace and above it hanged a painting he knew all too well. It was an eight feet tall illustration, Michael, defeating Lucifer, painted by Francesco Maffei sometime in the 16th century.

He read about the masterpiece in a book he found after he started working for Simon. Written by a man who spent a lifetime searching for it, the story of the piece was not interesting as much as the mystery surrounding it. It was stated the piece disappeared after its creator's death and to this day no one knew where it was. The stories and speculations about its misplacement went so far that some people actually believed it was taken by Michael himself.

Why would anyone in hell keep the painting like that he couldn't understand, but he knows only one person powerful enough to get away with it?

He sat on the red velvet recamier sofa, placed near the bookshelves, struggling to collect his thoughts. He remembered being taken by Alistars demons, he remembered being tortured, he remembered the pain he felt when they smashed his feet with a hammer. He remembered when they started the whipping, after that only darkness, he didn't stay conscious for the rest of his punishment. Did they stop there?

He couldn't tell, he had no wounds on his body to even prove he was tortured in the first place.

But how?

Then he remembered the light that burned through that darkness and the warmth he felt, that's when he saw her.

She saved him.

He remembered what she did to that demon, he didn't know his name, he didn't care to know. Cain was there, at least he thinks it was Cain. That was how she called him. He never saw the demon in person, he was advised at the beginning to keep his distance from him so he did.

He tried to calm her. What is he to her. The way he spoke, that's how family spoke to each other, at least some families, his was not one of them.

She didn't calm down. His body shivered at the memory of her eyes when she looked at him. The low glow intensified, he felt he would have gone blind if he continued to look at them and yet couldn't tear his eyes away.

Shaking his head he tried to find a reason behind her actions.

The former queen of hell, one of the most powerful beings in the universe, as he learned, unkillable and embodiment of power does not take an interest in someone like him, not without something to gain. There is always something to gain, no one does anything for free.

But what could he give her that she doesn't have already?

A friend? No, he knows she has two demons close to her, her right and left hands, they probably filled that role.

A lover, she was a bride of Lucifer, in the collection of books on hells history, he found one dedicated to her, a day after they met, in it, an entire chapter just describing her relationship with the Devil and the greatness of the love she had for him. She willing came to hell with him as a mortal woman and he was the one who turned her. The book only stated that he did not create her the same way he created Lilith or any of the Princes, but the details were not mentioned.

So for her to seek a lover in him was a foolish thought.

What did she want from him then and will he be willing to give it. He smiled, he knew he would, for some reason if she asked him to jump into the deepest pit of hell and stay there he would simply ask for directions.

The doors opening pulled him out of his thought. Pandora and shorter dark-haired woman walked in. That was probably Cecily, he read about her in the book, she was the latest addition to Pandoras ranks a demon who rose up to the top and became her left hand in merely a century.

"I see you finally decided to join us in the world of the living," Pandora smiled, "alight living-ish. Ceci, be a lamb and leave us. My new associate and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"As you wish, boss." The demon smiled, quirking her eyebrows as she looked at Crowley, before turning on her heels and leaving them alone.

Pandora walked towards him, she was wearing a white blouse tucked into a high waist long black skirt and black corset wrapped around her waist, causing it look more narrow that it was. The gold key pendant was hanging around her neck, her red hair was lifted up in with hairpins and her lips were painted red.

Women like her, the ones that emitted beauty and power were always his weakness, but not one of them would ever give him a second glance when he was a mortal. He never blamed them, he was a lousy mortal.

As she sat at his side, smiling, a hope arise that maybe he will be a better demon, maybe he already is.

"Are you going to stare at me the whole time or are you going to say something?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Did that ever happened to you?"

"No, not once," he smiled.

"Is it a side effect of the Alistars abuse?"

"No. More like a side effect of you."

"Me? Why?"

Crowley looked around the room, avoiding her question, "this is your room."

"Yes. Why?" Pandoras smile was gone replaced with the expression of worry. But Crowley didn't understand what would worry her.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Shouldn't I have? You were crippled and it's not like I could zap you back to your old room. I don't know if you realize, but you were fired."

"That's to put in mildly."

"Well, Simon never did appreciate demons like you, but I do."

Crowley looked at her. Her eyes were sparkling under the lights of candles, the left corner of her lip was curled up, revealing a small dimple on her cheek.

It is what he thought it was. She saved him because she has a use for him. He didn't know why, although he did foresee it, a part of him was still disappointed. She saw him as a tool to be used, nothing more. He sat there, not making a sound, waiting for her to point him in the direction of the pit.

"Alright, I see you are not talkative today, I can understand why. You don't know why you're here? You must be asking yourself what do I have in store for you. What could I possibly want? Am I close?"

He only nodded.

Pandora fixed her dress, straightening her back, looking straight forward.

" Hell, it draws its power from souls just like heaven does, souls are currency. And my branch of hell is in charge or bringing that currency here. We can't rely only on souls sent here because of their sins. Bible and every other God word have rules that unfortunately for us are not that strict in practice. God and his angels, they are much more forgiving than people on Earth are led to believe. What we get are leftovers, people, not even us want in our ranks. So after Lucifer fell, I started this branch. I make wishes come true in exchange for souls. "

"I know, I read in one of the books about what you do."

"You read about me," Pandora smiled, "I am flattered. But I must tell you, some parts are not true."

"Which parts?"

"Many. But that's not something I like to talk about. So let's continue, as you already know everything there is to know about this branch, I will skip the borning part and get to fun bits. I want you to work for me."

Crowley pulled his brows up, not sure did he heard her correctly. She wants him, a demon who couldn't keep his old job for more than a year, in one of the most respected branches in hell. Crossroad demons were considered nobility in circles of hell, they were the ones who keep the hell burning, feeding it every day with more and more souls.

"I don't understand?"

"What do you not understand?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to." She shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing. Like her wanting something is the reason enough to do it. "What? Are you going to say no?"

"No.. I mean. Yes, I am going to say yes. But I assume there are some conditions."

"Of course there are. You will be my most trusting employ, you will answer only to me, no one else. I need you to be loyal only to me, not Lilith, not Azazel, not Lucifer," she emphasized the last name, " You will work noble circles, I need bankers, businessman, kings, queens, presidents I don't care who they are. I don't care about names, religions, anything, all they have to be is important and desperate. Summoning deals and all other petty contracts leave to other demons."

She leaned closer, her face only inches away from his, "you make that work and I will turn you into the most powerful demon in this branch, the King of crossroads. "

"King.. that does have a ring to it."

"I know," she bit her lower lip, "so will we seal the deal or do you need some time to think this over."

"No, we will seal the deal."

"Good," she wrapped her hand around his nape, pulling him into a kiss.

As their lips touched he felt a bolt of electricity running through his body, touching his every nerve, making his hair stand up.

He expected her to pull away, but she didn't, she pulled him closer, teasing his lips with her tongue, demanding entrance. As he parted his lips their kiss deepened. Unknowingly he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

He felt his breath being cut short, but he didn't want to pull away, he did not want to let her go, he did not want to stop tasting her. That kiss, born out of pure business had more meaning than every kiss he ever experienced as a mortal.

When she eventually pulled away, her lipstick was smudged and her pupils dilated. She didn't let go of him, her hand still on the back of his neck and he didn't let go of her, his arms still wrapped around her, his fingers digging in the fabric of her corset. He cursed that thing for depriving him of felling her warmth under his touch. She was breathing heavily, her eyes staring intensely into his, her lips still slightly parted,her cheeks red. He couldn't help himself but think how she would look like under his, fully naked, shivering under his touch as he explored every inch of her body. Fighting against his urges to take her right there, what he didn't see at that moment was a silent plea in her eyes to do just that, her desire for him, the desire that fought against her reason with a fiery sword. If only he would lean in once more, the desire would prevail and after that nothing would matter.

After she finally realized he is not making any moves, she moved away a bit, wiping her lipstick from his lip with her thumb, smiling.

"Now, with this over, let me show you to your quarters."

She moved away, walking to the mirror and fixing her lipstick.

He was still sitting, looking at her.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Yes.. yes.." when he stood up she came to him, standing close, he hoped against all hope she would lean in and kiss him again, maybe try something more. His want for her, the one he felt even back at the breeding ground while she sat on his bed was growing with each second he looked at her, threatening to swallow him up. But he didn't dare to move, to do something. She is a queen of hell and he was not a fool to make any moves if he was not sure she felt the same way, and he was not sure. The logic of it didn't exist. Out of all demons, he was not the most powerful, not the wisest and not the oldest. Why would she choose him and not someone else? No, it didn't make sense, his instincts must be playing games with him.

"I almost forgot," she finally spoke. How long were they standing like that? He was not sure was it a second, a minute, a day. Somehow when he was near her time didn't exist, the world stopped moving and the line separating dreams from reality disappeared.

She places two fingers on his forehead, and for a second he felt like his head would explode. The language, the images, literature, everything known to a man or demon was etched into his brain. As the knowledge settled in, he opened his eyes, she was still smiling, she was always smiling when she was close to him. At that moment, he did not see the truth hidden behind her smile. Later when he will think about it, he will feel shame knowing how long it took him to find it.

"Now you are ready." She turned around walking towards the door.

"Do all your demons get all this knowledge the same way?"

"Don't be silly, of course not. Most of them don't need it, but you do."

"And do all demons get a kiss from you when they join your ranks."

"No, we have contracts Kristopher deals with for that," with a smile she locked her arm around his, leading him out of the room to his new office.

OOO

His new office was in size almost same as hers, same décor, ormolu furniture, the big oak table in the middle of the room, red tapestry, big fireplace, but no paintings above it.

The biggest difference could be seen on floors, where hers were covered in all kinds of carpets, neatly stacked one on other, his floors were empty, revealing the same hard stone of which the entire palace was made.

"You said you like reading in bed," Pandora smiled, leading him through the office and opening the door on the east wall. The room they enter was a bedroom, with big Victorian bed, bookshelf stretching across the wall, one chair with a small coffee table and an oil lap.

"There are many things I like doing in bed."

"I am sure there are," she winked. "Do you like your set up?"

"I'm not sure, I think I will miss the smell of the hounds and the hay from my old room."

"That part with hound I can fix," with a click of her fingers, Gith appeared with Juliet at her toe.

The moment Juliet saw his, she ran to him, playfully running around him. He hunched down, rubbing her behind her ear.

"I don't understand?" He glanced up at Pandora, standing at Githas side, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Juliet is now your hound, she will be your protector just as Githa is mine. Of course, she will be required to go through the proper training. All the cubs she gives birth to will be a part of your pack. She will get her place next to Githas cottage, there you can collect her and there you can leave her when you have no need of her being around. Just don't make any eye contact with Simon, he is a rash demon and I don't want him to kill you."

"Simon a rash demon? Who would have thought."

"Yes, but he is an expert and I don't want to have to kill him. I had my share of killing demons for this century."

"As you say, my lady."

"That's all for now, enjoy your new position. Try not to stretch yourself. Alistars methods of torture can leave a tole on demons powers, but you should get back to it in a matter of days. I will call for you when the need arises."

OOO

1year later

"You are taking him with you, him?" Kristopher stood up from his chair, throwing his hands in the air.

Pandora called for him and Cecily an hour ago, when they reached her office, Crowley was already there, standing behind her, his hands in his pockets and a soft smile gracing his lips. Kristopher wasn't surprised to find him there, but it didn't diminish the hate he felt for the demon or the bitter feeling he harnessed towards his boss ever since he joined their ranks.

He knew he was no one to question her motives or her attachments to her employees but the way she was around him was not normal, it was not natural. She was Lucifers bride, no demon could ever take his place at her side, and yet, Crowley was everywhere she was. In a year he was with them, Kristopher only met with her privately twice and every time he had to empathize his need for a private meeting.

 _After he did a bit of digging through Crowley's mortal past, he learned he was a son of a powerful witch, and at that moment he was sure there was nothing natural about Pandoras attachment to him, it was nothing but a spell he must have cast on her. Kristopher knew she was lonely ever since Lucifer fell and no matter what he did, he could never pull her out of the pit, losing her beloved one, threw her in eons ago, and he tried, he tried for centuries, but nothing worked. So for some random demon to manage it without an effort, it could only be by a spell, there was no other explanation._

 _When he concluded Pandora was in danger, he asked for a second private meeting, where he brought up his concerns. She listened to him, quietly, with a few nods here and there._

" _Is that all?" she asked after his report._

" _Yes, my queen. Why? Do I need more proof for you to see his true colors?"_

 _Pandora smiled, strolling around her desk and standing in front of him._

" _The only true colors, shown here, Kristopher, are yours."_

" _But, my queen…"_

 _With a wave of her hand she shut him up, "you think I don't know who he is? You think I don't know all there is to know about his past? You think I am so weak, I could fall under the influence of some spell?"_

" _No, but…"_

" _But, what?"_

" _He is a son of a witch, a former drunk, who sold his soul for a bigger private part."_

" _So?"_

" _It is unfitting…"_

" _I will decide what if fitting and what is not! You don't get to question me, Kristopher, not in the matter of my private life or which demons I choose to have by my side! Did I make myself clear?!"_

" _Yes… my queen," he hissed, eyes locked on hers._

 _"I understand you are not happy with this Kristopher," Pandora calmed down, her tone now even and soft, "but I am not happy with many things around her, and still I learned to live with them. Just as you will learn to live with Crowley. Lucifer is gone, Kristopher, I am here, you are loyal to me. Because if you are not then you are the one I don't need in my ranks, not Crowley. Are you loyal to me, Kristopher?"_

 _She moved closer to him, her face merely inches away. "Are you completely devoted to me Kristopher?" she placed her hand on his cheek, including her head to the side._

" _Yes, my queen," his breath hitched._

" _Good," Pandora perked up, patting his cheek, before turning around and returning to her seat. "Is that all?"_

 _Not knowing what happened, Kristopher only nodded, words failing to serve him._

" _Alright then, and one more thing. This is the last private meeting you had a right on, from now on, all you have to say will be said with both Ceci and Crowley present. We can't have them think we are doing something behind their backs, now, can we?"_

" _No, my queen."_

" _I am happy we have an agreement, Kristopher, you may go now."_

"Do you have a problem with my decision, Kristopher," Pandora remained in her seat, looking up at him, as he paced around her room.

"Yes, I have a problem with it. I am here for countries, long before Cecily, and longer than him, I am loyal to you, I was there while you were a queen, I remained by your side when you gave up your throne to Lilith and devote all your time to your soul trading business. I didn't like it, but I was there. And yet, after all we have been through, you are leaving for a surface with him as a companion, leaving me behind."

"Yes, you are one of my most loyal demons that is why I need you here, Kristopher, I need someone like you in charge of all the demons who will remain here. I need you to take care of the contracts, I need someone capable and you are my best option. Someone needs to stay here and I would prefer for it to be you."

"Is it because I spoke my mind off? Is it because I dared to question your motives for keeping him at your side?"

"It is enough," Pandora stood up, slamming her hands on the table, causing Cecily to flinch and Crowley's expression to darken. Only Kristopher was not affected by her outburst, standing still, his hand locked behind his back, his chin raised hight.

"Crowley is going with me, you are staying, Ceci is despatching demons from London, it is how I decided things will be and it is how things will be. I don't have time to stoke your ego Kristopher, because all you see is Crowley, forgetting about a big picture. I will advise you to change your ways, or your time here will be shortened, fast. This meeting is dismissed. All of you get ready, we are leaving tomorrow, at dusk. "

Crowley was ready to leave, his eyes set on Kristopher. He knew demon hated him, and he understood why he would despise anyone who would show up and take his place at Pandoras side. He ignored his glares, his spiteful remarks, he even ignored what he told Pandora on their private meeting. It was just his way of trying to get back at her side, even though he technically never left it, he was still the one standing behind her on her weekly meetings with Lillith and other leaders, he still ran and overseen most of the crossroads deals, with him joining them only thing that changed for Kristopher was that he was not closest to Pandora, but it was something he will have to learn to live with, because only dead would Crowley allow him to take that place again.

Just as he was about to walk away he felt a hand wrapping around his wrist, he turned around and saw Pandora standing at his side, smiling. He went back to his spot behind her as she leaned back in her chair, waiting for Kristopher and Cecily to leave them alone.

Once the door closed, he saw her shoulders droop, he took her hand and lead her to the recliner sofa.

"This didn't go as I planned," she rubbed her forehead, her eyelids dropped.

"My lady, it went just as I expected it will go, after you told me your plans."

"When did I became an optimist?"

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer, "I rather like you as an optimist."

She chuckled, leaning into him, "you are ok with going with me? Would you rather stay here?"

"Stay here, not for a moment."

She nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. She felt his leaning back into the sofa, tightening her hold of her.

OOO

It's been eons since she managed to fall asleep, even though she didn't have any need for it, back in the days when Lucifer was around, she would find herself drifting away in his arms from time to time, letting the dreams take over her reality.

He would constantly tease her when she would wake up, but his teasing always lead to sweet moments of lovemaking, so she never minded them.

After waking up in the uncomfortable bed in the cabin of the boat they took for a new world, deciding it is better for appearance than zapping from London, she couldn't help but wait for him to walk through that door, with a big smile on his face, arm open wide. For him to lay on top of her, trapping her between his body and mattress and whisper sweet nothings in her ears as his hands found every sensitive spot of her true form.

Memorise like that would always fill her with sadness, it was easier when she thought about all the lies he told her, all the broken promises he gave her, those memories were bitter, they brought rage, and with rage came determination, a determination to stop him from ever coming back, with a determination to make her own life without a trace of him in it.

But those sweet memorize, they brought sadness, they brought doubt, maybe he did love her, maybe he kept secrets from her to protect her, because how can you not love someone and still have so much gentleness and love to give.

Shaking away the memorize, she sat up, he eyes wandering across the cabin. Crowley was not there. She rose up, adjusting the gown she fell asleep in and walking outside, trying to find him. She walked past captains cabin but she could not feel anyone inside, so she just moved on towards the deck.

That was when she saw him, standing alone, her hands in his pocket, his back turned away from her, staring at the sunrise.

"There you are," she whispered, wrapping her arm around his, "what are you doing here?"

"Sunrise," he smiled, looking at her, his eyes filling with tears, "I forgot how it looks like."

Pandora turned her head to the horizon, leaning her head against his shoulders, "it is beautiful. Isn't it?"

He looked at the sunrise again, before turning his attention back to her, "it is perfect."


	8. No witness

"And he said he buried the blade in the coffin?" Sam and Dean were driving down the lonesome road. With high trees around them, the night sky resembling the dark river, with thousands of little lights, dancing on its surface.

"He said in the gave, st Anthony's cemetery, it has to be in a coffin, where else would he put it?"

"I would not bet on that, guys," the unexpected woman voice from the back seat made Dean lose control over the Impala, sending it swerving across the road. He took control just in time, evading the nearby traffic sign, he hit the breaks, but the car kept going for another few seconds, slowing down with the screeching of the tires until it finally stopped

"What the" Dean and Sam turned around.

One the back seat Pandora sat, her arms folded across her chest with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a black turtleneck, leather jacket and leather pants, the same key pendant was hanging around her neck.

"You should be careful Dean, you don't want to wreck this baby again."

"What are you doing here," Dean hissed.

"I decided to drop by and see how you boys are doing."

She shrugged, looking through the window, "I think we should get going if we are to arrive at where we are going on time."

"What are you talking about?" Sam look at her, squinting.

"Well, I assume you are going somewhere and usually with you two there is a deadline. So, shouldn't we be moving?"

"You are not going anywhere with us."

"What Dean? You'll throw me out, you know I will just reappear again."

Dean leaned over his seat, pulling out his demon knife and setting it against her throat, "you will leave now," he growled, his eyes fixed on her.

Pandora just laughed, taking his hand and sliting her throat. As knife pierced her skin at the exact moment the skin would heal, leaving no trace of blood or any wound behind.

"Any other plans though guy?"

"What the hell are you?"

Pandoras shoulders shook in silent laughter, she shook her head, a flat smirk slithering through her crooked lips.

She didn't talk for a while, looking at Dean. He reminded her of Cain when he was younger, the consequence of the mark. His actions were rash, brute and he didn't think before acting. Cain was like that long time ago, it was what earned him the reputation, the reputation that followed him to this day, although with time he changed, spending more time thinking than killing, still there was no taking back what he has done in the past. The stories live long after deeds are done, some demons live longer than some stories and the stories about Cain and his slaughters were the first thing told to new demons. Just like mortals spooked their children with tales of the boogie man, the older demons spooked the new ones with tales of Cain. The only difference was, demons knew Cain was real, but mortals didn't know boogie man was.

It will be the same with Dean if he survives the first few centuries bearing the mark.

She rolled her lips inward, taking a long breath, collecting herself, hiding her amusement away behind the cold, expressionless face.

"I already told you, my name is Pandora, now can we get moving?" 

Dean turned away from her, sheltering his knife and turning the engine on. But Sam didn't do the same, he continued to watch her as Impala started to roll down the road again.

"What is it Sam?" she tilted her head to the side with a flash of annoyance.

"You are not a demon?"

Pandora sighed, rolling her head around and looking up. She stayed in the same position for a few seconds, keeping her feeling of irritation at bay. She rolled her head back, looking at Sam, her lips sealed in the hard line.

"I am a demon, Sam."

"How?"

"Do we really have to have a conversation about bees and flowers now?"

Younger brother weakly nodded, turning around and keeping his eyes on the road. They were silent for some time before he spoke again.

"I'm just saying, You were made by Greek gods, how did you end up in hell? I mean hell-hell, not Hades realm?"

"Ugh, again with the same Sam," this time Dean grunted, "can't you keep your geek at bay."

"I'm just asking. She's working with us, doesn't that mean we have a right to a few questions."

"I am working temporarily with you, don't get used on it. And I wouldn't have ended up in Hades realm but in Elisyim. Just to clear that out."

"So how did you get it hell."

"Though the door."

Sam rolled his eyes, looking through the window at the fast passing road. A few scattered houses here and there told him they were out of the forest and near a town where the graveyard is.

"What? You are not satisfied with an answer?"

"You just told me you got in hell through the door."

"Yes, and?"

"That's absurd…."

"Hey, I do not always give straight out answers, but I do not lie… Most of the time."

"So what, you died and someone snatched your soul from Greeks gods? That would be an open declaration of war."

"No and no."

"What, that you didn't die or that wouldn't be a declaration of war?"

"Both."

Sam shook his head, with every answer she gave him he became more and more frustrated. He knew her intent was to confuse him so that he would stop asking questions. but the fact that she kept her past hidden away with such passion only deepened his curiosity, making him determined not to back down.

"How can someone who is still alive just walk into hell?"

"I already told you, through the door. How long will he keep up with this?" She turned to Dean.

"I don't know, it comes and goes in the waves."

"I'm serious. One strength answer and I will shut it."

"No, you will shut it now."

Sam continued to talk but his voice wasn't coming out, Dean turned around, looking at his brother, his mouth hung with his lips slightly parted and his eyes opened as wide as possible.

"Cain used that same trick on Crowley."

"I taught him that trick… He used it on Crowley," Pandora laughed falling in the back seat, "wish I was there to see it."

"Crowley was not amused."

"Of course he wasn't," she continued to laugh, remember all the times Crowley would get irritated when someone cut in his sentence or walked out of the room while he was talking. She remembered once he stalked one man for a month, trying to sell his deal after the man left the room in the middle of negotiations. He went so far to materialize in man's bathroom, while he was in the middle of his morning bowl moments, that was when the man sold his soul, adding a clause in the contract which made sure he will never see Crowley again, not until the day his ten years are over.

"How did he take it?"

"He whined about it all the way back…"

Sam shifted his attention back and forth between Pandora and Dean, opening and closing his mouth like a fish just pulled out of the water. He eventually stopped trying to get their attention, turning around and looking straight forward, his brow caressed and his lips sealed in a hard line, bearly visible, he sulked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Told you not to ask too many question Sammy," Dean almost sang as he leaned towards him grinning.

OOO

Shortly after, they pulled near the cemetery. Sam and Dean grabbed the shovels out of the trunk, offering one to Pandora. Who flat out refused to take it.

"I am here to look pretty, not dig graves."

"Your boyfriend was the one to buried the blade, so you will help us."

"I will help you, but I am not digging, these boots are Louis Vuitton."

"I don't care, you are digging."

"Hell I am," with that she disappeared, leaving them alone.

"Snob…" Dean grunted, looking at the spot she stood, before turning around and returning the third shovel in the trunk. "Who would have thought, if you want to get rid of demons all you need to do is try to make them do some manual labor."

While they were in the middle of the digging the grave, Sam stopped, looking around himself.

"Start digging Sammy…"

"Aren't you even slightly concerned about Pandora?"

Dean stopped digging as well, thrusting the shovel in the wet soil, leaning on top of it.

"Sammy, I just slit her throat and it haled before I ever got to the end… so no, I am not worried about her. Why would I be?"

"That's just it, Dean, you….no… she slit her own throat with a demon blade and it didn't do a thing to her… she didn't even bleed. She claims she is a demon, but can we really be sure about that? You saw her eyes, those were not demon eyes."

"And how do you know? Azazel has yellow eyes, Crowley has red eyes, yes most of them have black ones, but it's not like we didn't see any variations."

"Yes, I know, I know… but still, something is odd about her."

"Are you falling in love, Sammy?"

"What? No, no of course not…Why would you even…No!"

"Listen, all you know about Pandora you know from books you read in school when we get home try and dig up what Man of Letters have on her… they must know something. Until then dig."

"Are you guys done yet? That bar across the street is filthy and they don't have my brand of Gin."

Pandora appeared again, as they were about to pull the coffin out.

"Really, you show up now?"

Dean flexed his back, trying to catch the breath.

"I told you, I will help you but I am not digging."

"And with what will you help us, exactly?"

"With that…" Pandora pointed to the bushed across from them as they started to move… a low growl and barking sent brothers running.

Pandora stood there, a wide smile stretching over her lips, her eyes filling with love.

When brother saw she was not moving, they stopped, confusingly exchanging glances, both of them expecting one of them to give an explanation.

When Pandora fell on the ground, what they thought they would hear were screams of pain and flesh being torn apart, but what they heard was a laughter and a giggle.

"Juliet stop it…" Pandora was on the ground, with hound pinning her down and licking her face. She was much lighter than her mothers, but the character was the same.

"Get off me, baby…" Hound bounce back, waggling her tail, her jaws almost grinning with slobbery tongue hanging out.

Pandora stood up, cleaning the dirt from her pants and jacket, "I told you not everything Githa teaches you is worth learning."

She scolded the hound as brothers slowly approached her, not sure where to look.

"Oh, how rude of me. Let me introduce you to Juliet. " Pandora stood at hounds side, locking her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, well nice to meet you, Juliet," Dean stretched the side of his lip in an awkward smirk, nodding his head and looking at Pandoras right side, while Juliet stood on her left, wagging her tail and looking up at Pandora, who just smiled, shaking her head.

Sam walked past them, opening the coffin. Turning his face away trying to shield himself from the smell that bit his nose and eyes, his stomach contracted violently as acid reach his throat but he swallowed it back. If he was to start puking now he was not sure when he would stop.

"Wimp," Dean smiled, approaching the coffin and taking a few steps back as the smell hit him, almost making him faint.

Pandora laughed, standing on the safe distance with Juliet at her side. "You boys should have already got used to the stench of rotting flesh."

"Shut up," Dean growled, taking a few steps, like a convict walking in front of the noose, "alright let's do it." He cut the stitches on dead men torso.

As he was about to reach inside, Sam stopped him, shaking his head.

"I can take the blade, Sammy."

"No, we can't risk it, I will get it."

Pandora watched them on the sidelines, in eyes of many the love brothers had for each other would go unnoticed in moments like this. But she saw it, she felt it on her skin, like a warm breeze, soothing her, whispering in her ear that everything will be alright. She smiled to herself as their backs were turned away. Yes, they were not a book type heroes, too loud, too flawed, history will not talk about them as they were, at that moment, two brothers, fighting over the dead man's corps before they spent half the drive fighting over the music on the radio, but when did history ever recorded anything right. She knew from experience, in the way how history saw her, the human and demon alike.

They romanticized her, the woman created by the Gods, the embodiment of beauty in old Greece. The bride of Lucifer, his light, his eternal love, in hell. But none of those things came close to the truth, real truth, her truth. But her truth, it was the thing that kept her going, the thing that kept her alive, the thing that helped her beat everything and everyone who stood on her way. And their truth, the Winchesters truth, it will be the thing that will help them defeat everything on their way, to defeat Abaddon. She only hoped that one day those two truths won't cross paths. When two forces like that collide nothing stays standing, not even them.

OOO

"I really don't like Cleveland," Pandora walked out of the car, looking at the tall building of the Humboldt hotel.

"What do you like?" Dean walked past her, opening the truck and checking his weapons.

"Oooo, I don't know, long walks on the beach, sunsets, the idea of world peace, oh and yeah, cats, I love cats. Such noble and prideful creatures, and did you see their paws, I could just…"  
Dean stopped her there, "it was a rhetorical question."  
"Oh, well, find me on the Crushbook big guy, we can talk more about things I like, " she winked, looking left and right before starting to cross the street with Sam following her.  
"Wait, wait, wait, you two," Dean stopped them, "we need to be careful, give this place once over before we go up there."  
"And why would we do that?" Pandora crossed her arms over her chest, shifting her weight from one foot to other.  
"Crowley said he saw some demons in the basement, he would have checked it himself, but he can't risk Abaddon finding out he is here."  
"When did he say all that?" The suspicion in Sams' voice only confirmed hers, there was something else going on, something Dean is not telling them. For a hunter, he was a terrible liar.  
"And even if he did, I can sweep the place in a second, kill them before you reach the front door."  
"No, we need to be careful, Sam you take the basement, Pandora you take the second floor and I will third, we will work our way up to the penthouse."  
"This is nonsense, I'm going in on my own," Pandora turned away from the brothers, crossing the street. She had enough of Dean and his bullshit, he was hiding something and she will find out what.  
She could sense Crowley inside, but the feeling was weak, she closed her eyes, concentrating all of her power on the building before her.  
In the mids of all souls inside, she could feel the dark, cold energy of demonized ones, but beside Crowley they were all of weaker demons. That was the moment she felt her, the same feeling she got when Abaddon stood behind Cain on their monthly meetings. She was inside.

Dean ran to her, taking her by her upper arm and turning her around.  
"Pandora you will do what I say, this is for good of all of us."  
"You lied," was all she coldly said before disappearing.

OOO

She materialized before the tall oak door, looking down the long corridor, making sure she was alone. She promised Crowley she will pack her bags and leave the moment Abaddon dies and no one will be the wisest about her sudden return from the dead, that meant killing every demon who saw her.

Closing her eyes again, she concentrated on the room on the other side, Crowley was there but his energy was weakened, dread crept down her spine, like a soft bolt of electricity sending tinny shock waves through her body, her brain froze in the second, only one image before her eyes.  
 _"She wants him dead?"  
"Yes and his corpse displayed at the entrance of her office in hell, for everyone to see."_  
The conversation she had with Cecily rang through her ears, the strange mixture of fear and sorrow the memory of her dead friend brought paralyzed her for a second. She found her body, her empty vessel in her office, her eyes burned out, mouth opened in horror.  
 _"please stay alive."  
_ It was the last order she gave her and the first order she ever disobeyed. Will the last image of Crowley be the same?

She opened her eyes, pushing her pain and memories aside, whatever she finds on the other side will have to wait, now she had only one goal, and Abaddon was in that room. She will finally face her and she will collect her debt.

Softly knocking on the door, she cleared her throat, changing her voice, "Room service."  
A man peered through, "we did not order anything," he growled, looking her up and down.  
"Oh, my bad," with one flick of her hand she flanked the door wide opened, sending the demon flying across the room.  
She walked inside, looking around herself, when other demon came from her left, waving the angle blade. She extended both of her hand, turning both demons into ashes.

"Pandora," a familiar voice called out to her. She turned around toward the tall fireplace, in one of the chairs placed around the small dark table, sat Crowley.  
Her heart skipped a bit, a soft smile appearing on her face, he was alive, not dead, not dying.  
In only two steps she was at his side, that's when she saw an opened wound on his shoulder, still bleeding.  
"What happened?" She tried to move him, but the sound of a footstep behind her drew her attention.  
She stood up, slowly turning around.  
And there she was, the person within whom all her hatred lied, there is no one in the world she wanted dead more and there is not one she would enjoy killing more.  
"You are dead," the woman spoke, her eyes wide open, her lips trembling.  
"Surprise," Pandora forced herself to smile. She was still, looking at the woman, her mind filling with images of every possible tortured she could bestow on the knight. The images filled her with a strange mixer of pleasure and hate, the mixture that emanated strong waves of chocking energy that if visible would fill the room with scarlet smoke. Abaddon felt it on her skin but didn't have time to react before she was violently lifted up, hitting the ceiling.

Pandora stood beneath her, twisting her hand.  
The knight felt like someone reached inside of her, grabbed her heart and started to squeeze it. When she thought it would burst Pandora let go of her, making her fall down and hit the ground.

Pandora stood over her with a sadistic grin, placing her heel in the small of her back, pressing down. The knight bent in pain, her screams echoing throughout the entire floor.  
"You killed Colette, you destroyed Cain forever, you killed my Cecily, now finally came the time for you to die…" whit each name she thrust her heel hardened into knights spine.  
"You can't kill me.." Abaddon hissed through her teeth.  
"You're right I can't, but someone who can is on his way and I am here to help him destroy you."

She moved her foot, sending a knight flying across the room smashing her into the wall with her full force, leaving the small crack along the tapestry.

The knight fell down with a tumble, not moving. Pandora came to her, slowly kicking her with her foot, making sure she was unconscious.  
When Abaddon didn't move, she turned her back, walking towards Crowley, she has done her part now all Dean needs to do is walk into that room and finish the job.  
She looked at Crowley, a soft reflexive smile crossing her lips. But he didn't smile back, he didn't look at her but behind her, in an instant, his skin grayed, his eyes widening, he opened his mouth to say something but just at that moment Abaddon spoke.  
"You whore."  
Pandora turned around, she didn't have time to react, all she heard was a gunshot and felt a tinny projectile cutting through the flesh of her stomach.  
She froze, slowly looking down, she didn't feel a thing until she saw her blood soaking her shirt, she stagged, falling on her back. She was shot, she was bleeding, but she was not dying, she cant die, there was no weapon in existence that could kill her, but her energy was drained, she couldn't move, completely paralyzed.  
She saw Abaddon standing above her, smiling.  
She lifted her leg and press don't on Pandoras wound with her boot.  
"You whore, you think you are invincible, indestructible. But what you don't know there are many ways to kill someone. You should have learned that lesson by now, looking at your so-called brother Cain, he is dead and still he is walking. I did that and I will do the same thing to you. You think of yourself as superior to us all, untouchable and that may have been the case long, long time ago," Abbadon moved her foot crouching down, bringing her face closer to Pandoras, "But that ended the moment you started collecting pets around you, the moment you started looking at demons as your friends and ultimately made one of them your lover, that was your fall Pandora. Yes I killed all of them and now I will kill your favorite one, I will end you and you won't even know you are dead."  
Abaddon looked up, where Crowley was sitting a wide-smiled slithering across her lips.  
"You know I always hated you." She was talking to Pandora but her eyes were on Crowley who was trying to get up.  
"The light of hell, Lucifers bride, all that bullshit. The way Cain looked at you like you were his whole world, his little sister. The way everyone in hell feard you, the way your followers loved you. Your lover went so far as to aid mortals in their plan to bring Lucifer down. Even after your death, he stayed loyal to you, trying to bring you back. And what did I get, tell me what did I get! The only man I loved abandoned me for one pathetic mortal woman and when I disappeared no one was looking for me, no one cared. Tell me, how are you better than me?!"

Abaddons hand cracked across Pandoras face, the slap was loud and hard, black dots covered her eyes, all she could hear through buzzing sound in her head was Crowley voice, calling, no shouting her name.

"Tell me, how are you better than me?!" Abaddon grabbed her by the color of her jacket, shaking her, "Tell me, how?!"  
"Because I am fucking queen and you are but a pathetic soldier," Pandora hissed, spitting in knights face, "you are nothing."  
Abaddon pulled her up, screaming into her face, she raised her hand ready to hit her again when the door of the room opened and Dean walked in, holding the first blade.  
"And now you will die." Pandora laugher as Abaddon let go of her, standing up and looking at Dean.

OOO

"And here comes the dancing monkey." The knight stood up, kicking Pandora who was on the ground one more time before walking past her.

"Pandora," she heard Crowley calling, she turned around, he was up from his chair, slowly stumbling towards her. She did not understand how he can move and she cant.  
He fell down next to her, pulling her shirt up and looking at her wound.  
"Can you get up?"  
"No," she shook her head when they heard a sound of crashing glass.  
She turned her head as far as possible. Dean was pinned on the wall, with the first blade gone from his hands.  
"Oh, come on," she ground, that's when she felt her flesh around the bullet contacting trying to eject it from her body. All her energy was concentrated on that one little thing, trying to get rid of it, it deprived her of any movement. Memories of her training came back to her, millennials ago, Lucifer would put her in the devil's traps, leaving her there until she would get out on her own, like a virus being injected into person body in small doses, trying to force the organism to build up an immune system. It was the same thing with holly water and all kinds of weapons accessible to man. None of those things would kill her, but he didn't want her slowed down either, and he needed her as strong as possible for what she was supposed to create would collect its strength from her.  
"What is this thing?"  
"Devil trap bullet."  
"Figures."

The sound of a body crashing again the glass caught their attention again, Dean was still pinned to the wall, did he managed to set himself free, she was not sure, too distracted with her own situation to pay attention to what was going on in the room.  
Finally, she felt the pulse of the energy circling through her body, returning her mobility to her. She looked at Crowley who was holding a bloody bullet in his hand, turning it around. It was out.

Weakly she stood up, still wobbly she struggled to keep her balance as she pulled out her golden dagger and stumbled towards knight.

Abaddon was too distracted to hear her approach, she sank her blade in knights back, closing her eyes concentrating on the sound the blade made when it pierced the skin and slid though knights flesh. She dreamed of this moment for a long time and it was here, Abaddons screams, they were like a music written only for her ears, a symphony which beauty only she can decipher. Only she could hear the laughter of Colette, Cain, Cecily, all the people knight hurt. She smiled, twisting the blade in her hand before pulling it out.  
"Now Dean," as knight powers were no longer holding him, Dean grabbed the first blade and sank it into knight abdomen, lifting her up from the ground.

The flash of blinding light filled the room, making her shelter her eyes in fear of going blind, the screams of dying knight were deafening and then in a second, it was all over.

Pandora turned to Crowley who was leaning on the chair, holding his wounded shoulder. She walked slowly towards him, ignoring Dean who was still stabbing an empty vessel of now dead knight and Sam who just walked into the room, calling for him to calm down.

None of them didn't matter. What matter was that the fight is over, Abaddon dead and Crowley free to go back to his throne.  
The sting of pain pierced through her chest, with all over, came the time for her to go as well.  
She walked to her former lover, placing her hand on his shoulder, letting a soft light pull the bullet out of it and heal his wound.  
She leaned closer, placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
"Goodbye Crowley, never forget that I love you and if you ever need me just call." She unhooked the chain around her neck, placing the key in Crowley's palm, closing it.  
"What is this for?"  
"You always had my heart now you have my life. Do with it as you see fit. I don't care for it anymore."  
"But the box?"  
"It's under the roof where stars fell down."

"You are leaving?" Sam turned to her as he calmed his brother down, helping him sit in the chair Crowley occupied a few minutes ago.  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
Pandora turned to Crowley, who didn't look at her, didn't speak, his eyes glued to the key he was holding in his hand.  
"I made a promise," she smiled, "promise I need to keep."

"Pandora, wait," Dean called for her.  
"Yes."  
"What's Crushbook?"  
"Google it, big guy…"  
And she disappeared.


	9. when stars fell down pt1of2

1734

Crowley was resting in the living room of the house in New Hampshire, he and Pandora occupied at the moment. It's been nine years since he came to work for her, and eight years since they left hell and made their almost permanent residence on Earth.

They spent most of their time traveling from one colony to other, trying to access the most prominent ones where they would send their demons to work. Sometimes, when they would tire of all the dirt and chaos of the developing new world, they would go to Europe and enjoy the high-class society of old continent, picking up new books, paintings, going to theaters and parties Pandora loathed.

He relished in his life as a demon but most of all he appreciated her company. He was many things in his life and in his death but a fool was not one of them. He knew all he had he owed to her, she was the one who rescued him that day many years ago, placed him by her side and took him with her. He still did not know the reasons for any of her actions, but he stopped questioning them a long time ago. He was on earth, living in luxury he could only dream of as mortal and sharing it with the most powerful demon ever to walk the earth.

A demon who took a liking to him and made him her most trusting friend and associate. Aside from Cain, he became the only one to whom she told her only weakness making him one of two who knew how to kill her. Some things you just take, you don't question them.

The front door opened and Pandora came into the room, dropping her umbrella on the floor and taking her hat off, Crowley looked at her as she drove her fingers through her hair, rattling it.

"You're staring again," she smiled, walking toward him and lying down on the sofa, throwing her legs over his lap.

"I'm dead," she huffed, easing into the soft cushions.

"We're all dead, my lady, that comes with a job description," he smirked, uniting her shoes and letting them fall down on the floor before he started rubbing her feet.

"That feels good," she closed her eyes, throwing her arm over her head, "you are spoiling me."

"That is my intent."

She peered at him through her lashes, lifting edges of her lips.

"I assume the date with Mrs. Elkins didn't go well."

"She spent four hours talking about her trip to London, seeing the premiere of George Frideric Handel's Ariodante at the Royal Opera House. She moved to colonies only five years ago, she spent her whole life in London, one would think she tired of it all by now. "

"People like that never tire of reminding you where they came from and who they are."

"How did you put up with them, as a tailor?"

"I was not a prosperous tailor, my lady, I never had to put up with them."

She moved her legs, sitting closer to him, leaning her face on his shoulder. The first time that happened the stiffened up, not sure what to do, but with years they relaxed around each other so things like that were as natural as the sun coming out. He turned his head, nuzzling his nose into her hair, letting the smell of lilies wash over him.

"She took me to church."

He could help himself as he broke into a loud laughter, shaking his shoulders, making her move away as she glowered at him, her brows knitted together.

"It not funny, Crowley."

"Pardon me, my lady, but I beg to differ."

"She made me meet "our" new priest. Apparently, I am the one about whom she spoke with him."

"And what did she spoke with him about," Crowley asked through heavy breaths, drying the tears from his eyes as he battled against another laughing fit.

"About our life in sin."

"Little do they know, we are the sin." He calmed down now. As much as he enjoyed the story he knew how things like that got to Pandora, she hated when people would intrude in their lives. With demons it was not the same, most of the time she ignored them. Was it because she couldn't use her powers openly on Earth, avoiding to attract the hunters and put her demons in danger or was it something else, something she dragged with herself from the distant past, when she too was a mortal or something completely unrelated, he did not know, and in all honesty, he did not care, it was an issue from time to time, but it did not interfere with their business or lives and Pandora would only dwell on it for a few minutes before letting it go.

"Yes. I had to run away before they made me go into confession. What could I confess? I am a demon who trades souls. "

"You could open up with that."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine today?" She smirked. "Well I have something that will make you even happier, tomorrow we have been invited to the celebration she and her dear saint of a husband are throwing. Astronomers predicted some kind of meteor shower tomorrow night and she can't pass the opportunity to have a party and make us all look up at the sky, as if the star would forget to fall down without us drinking in their name."

Crowley leaned back into the sofa, covering his face with his hands letting out a heavy groan.

"What is it, my dear, you don't like the idea?" Pandora leaned closer, moving his hands from his face, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I hate her husband, if I have to spend one more night listening to him talking about Shakespeare I will stab myself."

She snickered, relaxing her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as she closed her eyes. It never seized to amaze her how simple sound like that could calm her down.

It's been eight years since they came to Earth, in all those years they spent only a few days apart, almost a decade was nothing in her lifespan but a second, and still, she could not imagine her life with him gone. Sometimes she would observe him from the distance while he read the book or drank his Craig and she would imagine the spot he was on empty, she never understood why she did that, but in a moment a suffocating wave of sickness would wash over her, darkening her vision and making it painful to think.

That feeling was not all too unfamiliar, she felt it once before, many eons ago, when she watched her beloved Lucifer fall down. When she realized she will never see him again. When she knew she lost him.

It's been years since she admitted to herself that what she felt for Crowley was the same, if not, stronger feeling she felt for Lucifer, but she never did anything to develop their relationship to the next level, frightened he would only agree to it because she is his boss and would feel the obligation to say yes because she saved him. So, she would find contempt in little things, listening to his heartbeat from time to time, falling asleep on his shoulders or just traveling around with him at her side. She was an old being and old beings knew how to store their happiness I small things. Small things were good, safe, easier to hide, harder to find and even harder to steal.

"But we need to go, all new arrivals will be there," she moved her head, "I heard the new family, the Lamberts will be there. I am sure you heard of them."

"Addam Lamber opened the new bank now far from here, yes I heard."

"Yes, and my dear Agnes was so kind to give me all the dirt on them."

"I did not picture you as a gossip type, my lady."

Pandora smiled, crossing her legs and resting her palms on her lap, her head turned to Crowley, "I am not, but it can hardly be called gossiping if she is talking and I am just nodding my head, no?"

"My lady, it is still gossiping."

Pandora lifted her solder in a shrug, inclining her head left to right, "maybe. But it was worth it. So apparently Addam is a very wealthy man, who married very wealthy and very young Dorotea Down, ex Goldsmith now Lamber. He is her second husband after the, oh so unfortunate, death of her first husband Mr. Down. You recognize that last name because, her past husband is no one else but an owned of Down trading company, the same one from whom half of the colonies buy tea, the company our poor widow's daughter Nancy is to succeed. Along with all the ships, her grandfather has and now with the addition of Mr. Lambers banks, because poor Addam can't have offspring of his own."

"Whats the catch?"

"Our poor Nancy is sick, no one knows from what or how much time she has left. Addam is throwing away tonnes of money trying to cure her, and with that, he is slipping into debts, he soon won't be capable to repay, because once Nancy is dead all her wealth is poof, gone. And our poor Dorotea is devastated because not only she lost her loving husband five years ago now she will lose her only daughter. "

"And that's where we step in?"

"Yes," Pandora widened her lips from one side of her face to another, "we swoop in, I bath my lashes and make Addam sell his soul for his wealth to come back and you use all that charm and empathy and make Dorotea sell her soul for her daughter's life. We give them ten years and after we harvest them, we or some other two demons take on their vessels and have an instant ticket to all the high ranking members of European trading and banking industry. "

"And once we are done, we take off, giving sweet Nancy a life in luxury."

"That's right, so are you in."

"You don't have to ask me twice, my lady," Crowley stood up grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"I have deals to seal tomorrow, I need new clothing. I can't show up in those old rags a wore the last time, now can I."

Pandora laughed, spreading down on the sofa, watching him as he adjusted his cravat.

"You are staring again, my lady." Crowly cooked his eyebrows and he watched her in the reflection.

"Where is Regina, I want some tea. All this talking made my throat sore," she ignored his remark, lifting the bell from the coffee table in front of her, rining it.

"It's her day off," Crowley turned around slowly striding towards her.

"Ugh," she grunted, "now I have to do it on my own."

She glanced upwards at Crowley hovering over her, opening her eyes wide, sticking her bottom lip out as she tilted her head down a bit. "Do I?"

"That's what you get, keeping paying servants." He leaned down, kissing her forehead, "see you tonight my lady. "

"It's just distasteful to keep slaves when you can pay for your servants." She said as he walked toward the door.

"I know my lady, enjoy your tea."

OOO

The night was cold and cloudy, usual for March when the carriage halted in front of the tall white villa. A driver stepped down, opening the door, letting Pandora and Crowley out.

"So, miss Alice, are you ready," Crowley folded his arm waiting for Pandora to accept it.

"You do enjoy this," she locked her arm around his, putting on a fake smile as she observed all the slaves of Elkins family running around, struggling to greet all visitors, before being rudely dismissed, sometimes without even a glance or a wave of a hand.

"I like your alias," Crowley smirked, "but I like your real name better, my lady."

"I can't just go around introducing myself as a Pandora, I am too notorious for that, dear."

Pandora smiled as one more couple walked past them, in the unreasonable haste to get inside as quickly as possible.

"Yes, I understand, you know I use them as well. But yours is much better than mine, Roger. Who calls themselves like that anymore?"

"Crowley, using an alias around alcohol smugglers does not count."

He tiled his head, pouting, "I count it."

"Good evening, miss Aggar, Mr. MacLeod" one of the servants greeted them.

"Evening," Pandora smiled while Crowley only nodded, peering over servants shoulder, trying to identify his victim.

"May I ask, how was your trip?"

Pandora leaned closer to the servant, softening her tone, "our driver smelled worse than his horses," she giggled out loud as other couple walked past her, frowning.

She hard Crowley clearing his throat, "my lady, we should get inside."

"Oh, of course. Pardon me, I do tend to get carried away," she smiled once more at the man who greeted them, "I do hope you find time to at least enjoy the meteor shower tonight."

A man looked up at the sky, letting out a defeated sigh, "I doubt that my lady. But thank you, have a delightful evening."

Crowley continued to lead her towards the house and up the wide stairs, angling his head he could see a thin but fake smile on her face.

"You alright, my lady?"

"How they can call us demons, monsters, when they enslave their own species. That is unheard of. Do you think she made them memorize all our names? How did she manage that? Holding our pictures up?"

Crowley stopped before they entered the hall, pulling her to the side so the other guest can come in. He scooped her face with both of his hands, moving the strain hair away with his thumbs, "I know you hate this, my lady. But we talked about it before, we can't just kill them all, but what we can do is buy as many of their souls as possible and then you can even things out in hell. "

Pandora wrinkled her nose, looking up at him, "I hate it when you are the reasonable one."

Crowley chuckled, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her, "That's what I'm here for my lady. Now shall we get inside, we do not want out dear Agnes to wait for us."

"Or her husband."

"Ugh, do you need to remind me?"

OOO

"Alice, my dear, so wonderful of you to come."

They didn't manage to look around the house, before Agnes showed up in front of them, pulling Pandora into a warm hug.

Agnes was a middle-aged woman, who spent all her life living in Luxury, being the daughter of late queens Sophia second cousin, so she didn't look the day older than thirty. Her long hazelnut hair, big brown eyes, pale skin and lightly round figure were a representation of her highborn station.

"And I see you managed to talk Mr. MacLeod into joining you."

The woman smiled, turning to Crowley, lifting her hand, expecting him to take it.

He smiled, ghosting his lips over her long fingers, "Oh, my sweet lady, she got me at Agnes is thrown a party. I would rather be caught dead than to miss this."

"Ever a charmer," Woman blushed, "you, my dear Alice, are one lucky lady."

Pandora nodded, glancing at Crowley, who locked his hands behind his back, his left brow cooked up as he side-eyed her, a proudful smirk decorating his face.

"Don't I know it, my dear."

"Come, come, I want you to meet someone," Agnes folder her arm around Pandora, "I do hope you don't mind me stealing her for a moment," she looked at Crowley, who was enjoying Pandoras 'don't leave me with them,' face.

"Oh, no my lady. I would not dare to stand between you two."

Agnes giggled leading Pandora across the room. She glared at Crowley over her shoulder, ghosting 'you will pay for this' as they approach the group of women sitting on the sofa, holding glasses of wine and joyfully chatting among themselves.

"Ladies, I want you to meet miss Aggar, she and her partner are wealthy traders here in our little town."  
"My, my, I heard a lot about you two, you had some dealings with my husband's father, his business boomed after his transaction with you two. Apparently, you are miracle workers." One of the women sitting down on a sofa stood up, greeting her. "and where is your partner, I would love to meet him? Heard he is quite a charmer."  
Pandora smiled, turning around at where she left Crowley, but as expected he was gone. "He is here somewhere," she waved her hand, looking around the room. That was when she spotted him, holding a glass of some brown liquor, his head resting on his hand as he and few other men listened to Agnese's husband, who was so into it, his gesticulating threatened to smack someone across the face if he got to close.

"And what do you trade in," a sharp woman voice cut her attention from him, bringing it back to the group she was with.  
"Wishes," she said, bringing the glass of wine close to her lips, smelling it. It didn't have an unpleasant aroma but it was red, and she didn't drink red liquor, so she moved the glass away, setting in on a tray of one servant who just walked past them.  
"I don't understand," the woman continued to prod.  
"What's there not to understand. You tell me what you desire and I make it happen."

"Anything I want?" Another woman cut in, She was dressed in black, her ashy hair lifted up in a sloppy bun, her eyes tired and her skin grey.

"Yes, whatever your heart desires," Pandora grinned.

"And how do you do that?" The third woman joined in the conversation.

"With a snap of my fingers," Pandora turned around, taking a glass of white wine from the passing tray, it was not clear drink, but it would do, "everything, my ladies, has a way and a price, I find a way, you pay the price. It is really simple if you don't look too hard into it."

"That sounds like devils work."

An older woman spoke, her face was wrinkled but you could still see a traces of beautiful highborn woman on it. Her hair was covered up with a black veil.

"Oh, believe me, the devil has nothing to do with it," she sipped her wine, covering her smile with the rim. The rest of the women changed the topic to something she had no interest in hearing about. She drank her wine, looking around the room, trying to find Addam Lamber, that's when she noticed a woman dress in black, who spoke earlier looking at her, before standing up and leaving the room.

Pandora had an inkling she wishes her to follow, but she was stopped in the middle of the room, with two hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer.

"You, my lady, are the most beautiful woman in this room," it was Crowley.

"I'm a demon, love," she chuckled as he placed a kiss on her neck, ticking her with his beard.

"Technicalities," he swung her around, locking his arms around her before she could step away.

"You can't get drunk. So what is this display about?" She raised her brows, a side of her lip being dragged upward.

"I just bought Addams soul, my lady."

"Already, we haven't been here for more than an hour."

"I work fast," she could feel his finger making circles on her back, sending a wave of goosebumps across her skin.

"You just want to get away from Agnese's husband," she brushed the tip of her nose over his, "but this display is not about any of that, right?"

"Nooo," he looked up, squinting up at the ceiling, before looking down at her again, a foxy smiled beaming on his face, "I met our new priest. He told me he would be more than honored to help me make a decent woman out of you."

"And what did you tell him?"

Pandora ran tips of her fingers across his beard, enjoying the feel of his stubbles brushing against her nails.

"To mind his own God damn business."

Her brows immediately drew up, her eyes wide opened as she gaped at him, "you used those exact word?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, sweet God," she laughed, "I'm going to seal the deal with a woman who is waiting for me in that room, and we are out of here. Before you say something that will get us both burnt on the stake."

She pulled herself out of his embrace, planting a tender kiss on the tip of his chin, before retreating behind the tall two winged doors.

OOO

"I knew you would come to me tonight. That is why I agreed to show up to this silly party."

Pandora turned around as she locked the door behind her, staring at the woman who was sitting on the tall armchair, holding a glass of hard liquor, her eyes set on it.

She did not even glance at her, as she wandered around the room, looking at the shelve filled with books before sitting behind the massive oak table, relaxing against the soft leather back.

"I called for you. Every night, but you didn't answer."

Pandora was not sure who that woman thinks she is, but she agreed to play along.

"You don't call for us. You do the ritual, at the crossroads, then one of my people come, but never me. Consider this a privilege."

The woman tore her eyes from her glass, settling her attention to her, "Privilege I am sure, I will pay dearly."

"No one is pressuring you to do anything. This is completely your choice."

"You know who I am."

"No, but does it matter? You need something, I can provide."

"My name is Dorotea Down, I know you and Agnes are close, I am positive she told you everything about my situation. She does like the sound of her voice. That earned her many enemies but also many friends, why else would someone, or should I say something, like you keep her around."

Pandora smiled, her day became much better, very fast. The only thing better than hunting someone for a soul is when that someone falls into a trap on its own. She would have never guessed that woman is the Dorotea she's been hearing about. As she understood the woman was 35years old, and she looked like she is in the middle of her sixties. Guess watching your child slowly dying can do that to a person.

"Yes, my dear Agnes told me everything."

Dorotea stood up, walking towards the desk, settling her hands on the dark wood, leaning a bit.

"Can you make it happen? Can you save my Nancy?"

Pandora looked up at the woman, a wicked smirk slithering across her lips.

"I can cure her and I can make her sure she lives a long and prosper life, never to see a doctor again."

"Do it.."

"You wanna know the price?"

"I don't care."

Pandora stood up, walking around the table, "still, the terms must be set. Your soul for your daughter's life and ten years with her. After that time I will come to collect my debt, I suggest not running away, or else, my hellhounds will find you and the ending will be much more gruesome that it has to be. Do you agree to these terms?"

Dorothea only nodded.

"Alright then," Pandora pulled her closer, brushing her lips against hers.

The kiss was brief, it would generally be like that when making deals with women, they contained they desire just as they were taught to do from the young age. With men it was different, sometimes she would have to shake them off her, and sometimes, if the man was attractive enough, she would just let it go as far as they want. Letting her primal instincts take over her. As they would sweat underneath her or above her, she would just close her eyes and imagine someone she wished was there in their place. Most of the time, she would fall apart underneath them, with them gloating as they made a creature like her come undone, little did any of them now, they had little to nothing to do with it, it was all her imagination and her ability to bend reality to her will.

"It is done, when you get home, your daughter will be cured. Enjoy the time you have with her, ten years can be an awfully short when spent with the ones you love."

As Dorothea was about to leave the room, Pandora callout out to her, "why did you call for us and not the angels?"

The woman turned around, her eyes glazed with tears, "because I am cursed, and only the cursed ones can help me. Angels don't care for us. Neither do you, I am sure, all you care for are our souls. But at least you come when called."

"Cursed how?" Pandora inclined her head, her eyes narrowing.

"Just like you are. You and I, we are the same. We destroy what we love," a sad smile appeared on woman's face, "no one is safe when we are near. That is why I married a man I do not love, it was the only way to make sure what happened to my late husband doesn't happen to anyone else, ever again. But I was trapped, I already had a daughter, and I could never make myself not to love her. I came here because one witch told me that in this town dwellers a demon who bears the same cross."

"Who is this witch?" Pandora walked towards the woman, taking her by the dress and pulling her closer.

"She declined to share her name. She just showed up at my doorstep, told me to come here, find a demon named Pandora and seal the deal with her. "

"And just like that, you listened to her?"

"I was desperate, I would walk across the globe, barefoot, to save my daughter. I just sold my soul for her. Why is me coming here so surprising?"

"What else did that witch say?"

"To call out to you, and you will come. Not to do the ritual, because then you would no be the one who seals the contract. And it needed to be you because I am to deliver a message in return my curse will be lifted, little good it does to me now."

"What message?"

Woman's eyes turned skyward, she became limb in Pandoras hold, as she spoke again, it was not in her voice, but it a twisted mixture of hundred different voices,

" He will come back, he will destroy everything you hold dear. The damned in the book have spoken. Only when you leave, you will be able to return. Only when you spawn hate you will protect love. The box will be opened, but it will remain sealed. Evil can only be undone with a greater evil. Make the war between brother not fought. Stop them."

She took a step back, her entire body shaking, "stop who?"

The woman fell down unconscious. Pandora took her by the dress, shaking her, "stop who!"

That's when the lock on the doors turned, with Crowley bursting into the room.

"My lady," he ran to her, pulling her away from the unconscious woman.

She stood up, her demonic eyes showing, it's been years since the last time he saw them and they had the same glare as that day in the prison tower.

"Go away," she hissed, tearing herself out of his hands.

"My lady…" he lifted his arms, trying to reach out to her once again, but she jerked herself away from him, her brows pulled downwards her nostrils falling.

"I said, go away," she hissed through her teeth.

"What happened?" he glanced past her at the Dorothea who was just coming back to her senses.

"Why can't you take on stupid order. I said go away!" She screamed, sending him flying across the room, slamming him again the wall.

He stumbled down, shaking his head, trying to grasp his mind around what just transpired. Pandora was still standing in the same spot, her eyes back at normal as she cooked her head, knitting her brows together.

"I am so sorry," she whispered, turning around and looking at the woman on the floor.

"My lady…"

He slowly came to him, wrapping his arms around her. This time she didn't push away, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Please, take me from here."

"As you wish," he pulled her closer, running his hand down her back, placing a soft kiss on her template as he transported them back to their home.


	10. when stars fell down pt2of2

and here it is... finally, I finished this one :) I know it has been a while and I thank you all for patience... and to make it up, here is 6.455 words chapter.  
I really hope you like it, the next one I wrote a long time ago and the new updated will come soon.  
Thank you all for being here and my special thanks to **Seablueg18** for all the support and messages reminding me people still care about this story.

Enjoy... and let me know what you think.

* * *

When they materialize in the bedroom, he scooped her up, placing her on the bed, lying at her side. He moved some of her hair away from her face, she did not talk, staring through a tall balcony window and a few stars that came out through the clouds.

"It's not going to rain tonight." Her voice was hardly a broken whisper, Crowley wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to himself, resting his face against hers.

They did not speak for some time when her breathing evened out, he thought she fell asleep. It did not happen often and usually during the long trips with carriage or boat when she would rest her head on his chest. It was highly unusual for her to drift away while they were at home, with all the paperwork and dispatching demons business, she used every free moment to spend time with him, knowing he does not sleep. He never slept, not even with her resting at his side, but he enjoyed the feeling of her being close and rejoice in the fact she felt safe enough with him to show those little traces of humanity Lucifer left in her.

"You should leave," he heard her whisper.

"You're right, my lady, I should leave you to rest."

"No, I mean, you should leave this house, me, this life."

Crowley moved away from her, leaning against his elbows, he placed his hand on her shoulder, gently turning her around.

"What do you mean, Pandora?" He frowned.

"I mean I am unbinding you from me. You can go where ever you want, do whatever you want. You don't need to show your face in hell, ever again. I'll just make up some story and make sure no one comes looking for you. Go, Crowley, make a life you never had as a mortal. Find joy in your existence."

His eyes darted across her face, it was rid of any emotions, her eyes cold, lids half shut. He did not know what happened in that room, but it looked like someone poured a bucket of water over her fire, extinguishing it.

"My lady…." He hung his head, taking a lock of her hair, twirling it, "don't make me leave."

"I am freeing you, Crowley. Why won't you take your freedom and just leave?"

"Leave where? Do what?" He stood up, pacing from one side of the room to another, panic taking over him. "You pull me away from my old job. Take me with you. Spend years by my side and now out of the blue you just decide you had enough of me and expect me to leave?!"  
"I don't understand Crowley?" Pandora got out of the bed, standing in front of him, "I am giving you something every demon dreams about and you are accusing me of using you?"  
"I already have what every bloody demon dreams of! Or at least I thought I had." He threw his hands in the air, turning away from her.  
"I thought..." he jammed his hands in his front pockets, hanging his head, "it doesn't matter what I thought."

Pandora turned her face away from him, glancing outside, a sky became unexpectedly clear, not one cloud in the sight. She dropped her eyelids, walking slowly towards Crowly, placing her hand on his shoulders.  
"I'm sorry, Crowley."  
"Little good your sorry does."

The hiss in his voice, like a venom being poured over her patience, dissolving it, she could put up with many things but someone questioning her motives was not one of them.  
In one hard pull, she turned him around, making him face her.  
"Don't question me, Crowley."  
He took a step forward, taking her by the hand and pulling her closer.  
"What happened in that room?"  
"Are you challenging me, minion?" she spat through her teeth  
"Yes…" he wrapped both of his arms around her, tightening his grip, "if you want me to leave. You will have to kill me"  
She squirmed in his embrace, trying to get out, but his hold was too strong, the only way she could free herself meant harming him, and it was not something she could do, not intentionally.  
"Have you lost your mind? Let go of me! Now!" she tried to push herself away, but he didn't loosen his hold.  
"Don't act like a damsel in distress. It does not suit you. If you want to break free, simply break free. You have it in you."  
"No."  
"No, what?"  
"I am not hurting you, Crowley."  
"But you are, my lady, you are."  
She stopped squirming, locking her eyes with his, he was right, she could see it, pain.  
Raising her hand she caressed his cheek, inclining her head, "why won't you listen to me?" Wrapping her arms around him, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, gripping his collar, "why won't you just leave?"

She felt his hold loosening, from tight to gentle embrace.  
"I need to know why? Why do you want to get rid of me Pandora?"  
Pandora stiffened, pilling herself out of his hold.  
"I do not want to get rid of you, Crowley. What makes you think something like that? I am giving you your freedom, something you deserve."  
"I do apologize, but I was not aware I was not free."  
"Don't twist my words, you know what I mean. We are all bounded to hell, and when hell calls, we all have to answer. I am freeing you from that call. "  
"I am not leaving."  
Pandoras shoulders sagged, "I can't let you stay," she ran her hand through her hair, turning away from him.  
"Why?"  
He saw her head falling down, "Because I think you are in danger if you stay with me."  
Walking around her, he took her chin into his hand, lifting her head gently, "In danger from whom?"  
"Lucifer."

"What," he shook his head, taking a step away from her, "Lucifer is caged. How am I in danger from him?"

Pandora sat on the edge of the bed, her hands resting on her lap, "Book of the Damned.. you know what it is?"  
He nodded, dragging a chair across the room and sitting in front of her, taking her hands into his.  
Pandora smiled at the gesture before continuing her story, "the book is usually passed from coven to coven and sometimes it would send visions to the one who is in its possession at the moment. One witch sent a message to me, the book spoke about Lucifers return and war between brothers that must be stopped."  
"I don't understand. Even if that was true, why would I be in danger?"  
Pandora tugged at her earlobe, letting out a breath she's been holding, "because if Lucifer comes back he will destroy everything and everyone I love"  
"But that means you will have to chase Cecily and Kristopher away as well."  
"No, Crowley it does not."  
She shook her head, moving her hands away from his, settling her palms flat down on the bed.  
Crowley looked at her, "Oh."  
Then he turned his face to the side, "Oh."  
His expression was blank, his eyes fixed on something across the room, his mouth opened slightly.. then his eyes widened, he turned his head to face her, as the realization of what she just said dawned on him.  
"Ohhhhh." he only then noticed the nervous look on her face as she waited for his reaction. "You love me?"  
Pandora shifted on the bed, her head falling down, "I am not asking anything from you Crowley, I am just explaining why you are in danger and why you need to leave."  
Crowley stood up, walking towards the balcony window, his hands in his pockets, he looked outside, spotting one star falling down the horizon and disappearing just before it would hit the ground.  
Pandora remained on the bed, watching as he stood there, not moving, his brows knotted together, his lips tightly shut, not one thing to give away his thought.  
She was sure, he will leave now, there was no reason for him to stay. He is not a demon who could be easily forced to anything even when one would try and she did not want to try. She didn't want him to know how she felt for him in the first place, it was her burden to bear not his and she will not ask from him to stay at her side just because she could not imagine her life without him. She lived it once, even if she forgot how it felt, she lived without him for many many eons, and she will learn to do it once again.  
Lucifer is coming and there was no place for weakness.  
And when its all over, maybe then she will try to find him, maybe then she will try for something more.

The silence filled the room, like a black ocean full of creatures, monsters, ready to get her, as seconds clicked away they started resurfacing, taking a form of the old memories, old regrets and old pains, grabbing her, ready to sink her into depths, depths she once bearly escaped. How foolish she was, to think she could escape her curse, to think she could love and not watch that love turn into ash, to think its sweet taste would never again turn into venom.

" _I love him, mother, and I am leaving Ephimetus."  
"You are playing with your destiny, dear, this is not the will of your grandfather, this is not the will of us. We are your creators."  
"And who is the one who created him?"  
"You ask too many questions foolish girl, your curiosity doomed this world, now it will doom you," Zeus walked into the small cottage where Athena asked to meet her, not long after she learned what Pandora was planning to do.  
"Grandfather."  
"Father."  
Both Pandora and Athena kneeled.  
"Let her leave Athena, she served her purpose, let her leave with him, let her turn her back from us. I never expected more from her. She may be created in my design, by Haphestus hands and your will, but she will never be more than a flickering being, mortal bug, ready to fly to whatever light shins the brightest, swirling into her own death."  
"He would never hurt me, grandfather. He will make me immortal, he will spend eternity by my side. He will make me his queen. Why can't you be happy for me? Why can't you give me your blessings? Our union will unite two worlds, two pantheons, we could all become one, think about it, grandfather."  
"You foolish girl," Zeus pulled her up, "one God does not make a pantheon. And his son, you know nothing about this creature. He is filth, he will corrupt you, he will take everything we gave you, he will take you from us, twist you, in the end, you won't recognize yourself. You won't see me, your mother or your father when you look in the mirror. All you will see is evil, all you will feel is regret, you will never be happy with him, child, he will not let you."  
"You don't know him…" she choked through tears.  
"You will become the only immortal who died million times before death came to claim you. This is your last chance, child. Turn your back from him, turn your back from Ephimetus, come with me, I will open the doors of Elysium for you, you can leave this mortal world if the immortality is what you seek."  
"I don't care for immortality, all I care for is him. I love him, grandfather, I will do everything to be by his side. Our love will conquer this world. It will conquer heavens, it will conquer you. Wait and see, I will prove you wrong."  
Zeus hissed, pushing her away from him, "You will learn what love is, I promise you that, you will come to me on your knees. You will beg me to end your suffering, but I won't. I will watch you suffer and I will smile as I witness everything you love turning into ash. Come, Athena, we are leaving, leave her with that spawn of evil, leave this world to God who doesn't care for it, there is nothing here for us, not anymore."_

The hand on her cheek made her flinch, blinking a few times her vision cleared and all the pictures from the past disappear, replaced by Crowley's face.  
He did not speak, leaning closer to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
The sudden bolt of energy circling through her body as their lips meet, brought her back to life, back to the present moment, away from Lucifer, away from Zeus, away from anything that hurt her in the past and could hurt her in the future.  
Wrapping her hand around the back of his neck, she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. She felt his hand finding the ribbon of her corset, untying it.  
"What are you…" she pulled herself away from him, meeting the red smoky glow of his eyes.  
"Shhhhh…later," he sushed her with a kiss, pulling her down on the bed, with him coming on top of her.  
Pandora closed her eyes as she felt his lips breaking away from hers.  
"Look at me."  
She obeyed his order, his face was only an inch away from hers, she could feel his hot breath on her skin.  
"I am not leaving, not now, not tomorrow, not ever. I am never leaving you."  
"But why?" her brows knitted.  
"Because I don't want to."  
He did not give her time to question him more as he slammed his lips against her again, but this time not keeping them there long, tracing a trail of hot kisses down her jawline, to her neck as his hands pulled her dress up.  
Pandora lifted her arms above her head, her eyes closed, not willing to open them, not willing to ruin the magic of the moment with all the pictures of the real world surrounding them. She was sick of it, sick of hell, sick of earth, sick of it all, all she wanted at that moment was a world without light, without sound, a world where just the two of them could exist, just like that, at that moment, forever.  
"Why won't you look at me?" Crowley's voice called out to her.  
"I am afraid," she smiled weakly.  
"Of what, my lady?"  
She felt his hands stiffen, his brows drew together, as his eyes darted across her face, questioning himself.  
"Afraid I will lose you. Afraid you will disappear. Afraid I will have to continue my existence without you."  
"It will never come to that, my lady."  
"And how do you know?"  
"I just do… Do you trust me completely?"  
"Yes."  
"Than trust me on this."  
He did not move closer, still propping himself on his elbows, his face hovering over hers, only tips of their noses touching.  
"Alright," she nodded, showing her pearls, before pulling him into another kiss, turning him over, "I trust you," she breathed through the kisses, "there is not one I trust more."

He sat up, with her straddling him, fighting to take off her shit.  
"There must be an easier way to do this."  
Pandora smiled at his frustration before she made their clothe disappear with a snap of her fingers.  
"Better?"  
"Much better."  
She laughed as he pulled her closer, lying them both on the bed.

When she imagined what it would be like to be with him, to feel his touch, to feel his kisses all over her body, to feel him moving inside and out of her, the picture was always the same as it was with feeling was the same, all she would do is replace Lucifer with him and relive all those long-lost memories of their time together.  
But now, feeling him, being close to him, she realized, the feeling was not the same, it was not close to what she imagined it, it was not less either, it was more, much more.  
Under Crowley's touch, her skin burned, her insides would twist with his every kiss, and the closer he was, her lust for him grew, she needed him even closer, needed him deeper. Like a lost soldier, who found the spring in the middle of the dessert she wanted to drown herself inside of him.  
She had a passion for Lucifer, she once claimed she loved him, but now, as she laid down with a man, a demon, who had nothing to gain from her, nothing she did not already give him, all the love and passion she and Lucifer shared faded. If once she had a doubt if he ever loved her, if he truly wanted her, not the light her Gods gave her, the spark of thunder Zeus left in her, the power that spark brought, it was now gone. She knew she was nothing but a tool in Lucifers hands just as she knew she was nothing but loved in Crowleys.

As they laid at each others side, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, she fought against her urge to sleep, for the first time in a long time, not wanting to leave the real world behind, afraid she will find it in ruins once she woke up.

"I will be here when you wake up, my lady."  
"I know," she looked up at him, a wide smile decorating her face. She stopped questioning his ability to read her mind a long time ago.  
"Then sleep," he pulled her closer, wrapping with arms around her frame, kissing the top of her head.  
She slowly closed her eyes, confident that the sound of his heart will bring her home.

 _The warm rays of sun woke her up. She jerked herself up, when she felt a cold ground beneath her and the staws of grass pricking her face.  
Looking around herself, her heart sank as she realized she was not in the room, not in the bed where she left Crowley.  
She was lying on a grassy meadow, dotted with daisies, in the distance she could see Pine trees forming a thick forest, climbing up the tall mountain, with its peek disappearing inside the thick layer of white clouds.  
In front of her lied the lake, flat as the mirror, with sky almost perfectly reflecting on its surface before a sudden soft breeze from behind her created ripples on it, moving her hair across her face.  
Buring her hands in it, trying to keep it away from her eyes, her fingers stuck into a tangled mess of curls, the color of wheat, she realized she was not in the vessel.  
Moving toward the lake her heart stopped beating, kneeling down on all fours, she closed her eyes taking a deep inhale as she moved her face toward the surface of the lake.  
Her breath hitched, in the surface of the lake, she saw her own face, not a face of her vessel, not a face of the demonic form, but her mortal face. Her blue eyes staring back at her, her rosy mouth slightly opened, her skin clinging tightly to her round face, her small, pointy nose sticking out, she rubbed her thin finger across its bridge, grimacing.  
Her keychain was gone, she was wearing a white silk robe, with only one gold rope tied around her waist.  
"What do you see in that lake that leaves you so baffled child?"  
A deep female voice, made her jump up, turning around abruptly._

 _There she was, standing in front of her, a woman, a goddess, who gave her life, Athena.  
"Mother."  
Pandora exhaled.  
"I see you haven't forgotten who we are."  
"We?" Pandora looked around herself, her breathing becoming rapping and shallow, she could feel her pulse pounding in her temples. She took a step back. Where is she? Why is Athena here? We? Were there others with her, others she could not see? Was Zeus there? Where is Crowley? Was her entire existence just a long dream? Or was she dreaming now?  
"I am alone, child, if that is what you freat, and this is not a dream, but it is not real either."  
"Grandfather?"  
"He does not know I am here, but others do, others want you here. Others think you fought a war that is not yours to fight for long enough and that you deserve peace, unfortunately, your grandfather, he does not agree with us."  
"Where am I?"  
Athena smiled, walking slowly towards her, taking her hand and guiding her to a small rock, sticking from the ground, not far from the lakes shore.  
She sat down on its warm surface, with Pandora following her movement.  
She was the same as she remembers her, which should not come as surprise, her long white and gold robes flying around her, her golden hair scooped up into a bun made out of dozens intwined braids. Her blue eyes, the reflection of Pandoras, deep and understanding, decorated with only a few wrinkles which would appear when she smiled. Pandora adored her, she was made in her image, still, she could never rival the calm and gracious beauty of her mother. Where Pandoras beauty was wild, Athenas was serene. Where Pandoras smile would hide playfulness and curiosity, Athenas would hide wisdom. Where Pandoras eyes would glisten with mischief, Athenas would shine with understanding._

" _This is Elysium, my child, this is your home."  
Pandora looked around herself once again, taking in all the beauty of her surroundings. She dreamt about Elysium for centuries after Lucifer fell. She dreamt about her lost faith, about her family, about the husband she left behind, about the past she forsook.  
"Why am I here?"  
"This is where you belong child."  
"No," Pandora shook her head, "this is a place made for heroes, not coward and traitor. I am spoiling its grounds by just walking on its surface. This is not my home. I have no home."  
"My lost bird," Athena smiled, "this will always be your home, just as I will always be your mother and Zeus your grandfather."  
"Zeus hates me. And I don't blame him, I would hate myself as well. He spoke the truth, that day, in the cottage. He tried to warn me. I didn't listen…oh, if only I listened."  
Pandora buried her face in her hands, crying for the first time since she left her mortal form behind. She cried for Lucifer, she cried for Crowley, she cried for her faith, she cried for the past and she cried for what was to come._

"You were just a child, you did not know better," Athena moved her hands, taking her chin, making her face her.  
"Heroes are not born, love, they are made. Zeus does not hate you, he is proud of you. But he will never say it and he does not have to, it is written in his eyes, hidden behind all the spiteful and hateful words he throws in your face or in ours when we speak of you "  
"How am I a hero mother? You know what I have become, you know what I am. You know things I did, and things I will do. You know it all."  
"I do, but tonight, you won the biggest battle, defeated the toughest enemy to every stand in your path, child. Yourself."  
"I don't understand."  
"You found yourself tonight Pandora, you found my child again, you found the child of all our Gods. You broke away from his hold, you broke free. He has no power over you, not anymore. I made sure of it."  
"But why?"  
"I want you do defeat him, I want you to destroy him. I want him to pay, I want to see him killed by the very thing he took away from us. He laughed in the face of our creation now I want you to show him the true power of Greek gods. I want you to come back to us."  
"I can't come back to you."  
"Because of the creature, you laid with tonight? He came to you to bring you back to us, he came to you to break your chains. That is his purpose love, don't let the light blind you once again. But alas, all I say is in vain, it always was. You are like your grandfather, and I know there is not talking him out of anything. I left you a gift in the room you are now, something you have been trying to find for centuries. Hide it and when the time comes, open it, love, it will bring you back to us."  
"I…I am sorry, mother, I can't."  
Athena smiled, "You can, and you will. But not now, now is not the time, but it will come. Love took you away from us my little bird, it clipped your wings, love is what will bring you back to us, love is what will make you fly again. It's time to go back, my child, you won't see me again, not until the time comes for you to come home. Remember, when you come to the abyss one day, when you look down and all you see is dark, leap my child, only when you leap you will be able to fly."

Crowley was lying on the bed with Pandora in his arms, his eyes closed, listening to her breath, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin against his. She loved him, she was his. All those years he thought about this moment, convincing himself he was delusional, convincing himself it could never come to it. Not while he is, what he is, nothing but a meaningless demon, someone without a power, someone without a statue, someone who could give her nothing but himself, and he was not someone who could be enough, not for someone like her.  
And there she goes again, just like all those years ago, when she came for him in that dungeon, when she walked over demons to save him, she surprises him again, she gives him something he never thought he could have, she gives him herself.  
He tightened his grip, pulling her closer, afraid someone will come and steal her away from him. Smiling at the thought, he ran his fingers across her jawline.

Out of nowhere, as some force tore her away from his hold, she sat up, looking at the ceiling, her mouth opened agape a thick gold cloud coming out of her mouth. Crowley jumped out of bed, coming to her side, trying to pull her down.  
It all happened in the second, her body fell limp on the bed. He shook her, trying to wake her up but to no avail.  
"My lady! Pandora! Pandora! Wake up."  
"I am here…"He turned around, a sudden ray of light almost blinded him, he blinked furiously, trying to shield his eyes with his hand.  
Only once the light dimmed down, he could see her, standing in front of the mirror. His Pandora in her true form.  
The beautify of the sight almost made him cry. He listened to older demons talking about the days of old when Lucifer ruled hell and she walked by his side. They spoke about her as a thing of legend, a myth.

One demon, who fought in the final battle between heaven and hell, spoke with sadness when he remembered the last time they saw her light. Demons are not meant to feel, but one sigh of her would melt even the stone, bringing him to the verge of tears. She was a frightening and magnificent sight on the battlefield. Walking amongst them, a ray of light in the darkness, filling them with the courage to take on everything and everyone on their way. Lucifer was the one giving orders, but she was the one who they followed.  
He and Crowley were on the surface once, sealing some deals on their own, when they stumbled on the bar not far from the docks. After a few drinks, the old demon opened up to him. It was probably not because of the alcohol, but because Crowley was close to Pandora an old man needed to pour out all the pain and sadness he has been holding in for so long to someone who may understand.  
"She was magnificent. When she walked down the corridors, every demon would kneel in front of her, her presence would illuminate even the darkest corners. She was more than a queen to us, she was a reminder of what we are fighting for. She reminded us of the world above, of the sun, the light we will see once the war is over. Lucifer promised us that. When heavens are defeated, we will inherit the earth, we will walk freely on its surface and never again will we see the pits of hell. When he fell, I remember it, boy, her screams shook heaven and earth, she screams filled hell. I knew at that moment, we are done, we are defeated and we will never see her light again. And I was right, she never showed herself again, she became a shadow of a queen we once adored. I think she will never shine as she did at his side. And that makes me sad, boy, I am getting older and older, my memories of her are fading. Oh, what would I give, just to see her leading us into battle one more time."

Pandora gazed at her reflection, the image mirror showed. Its been so long since she saw herself in a form of Lucifers creation. Zeus was right, she did not see him in herself, not anymore, she did not see her mother. Her hair, once colored as the meadows just before the harvest was not dipped in gold, falling down her side, like a wave of the ocean, soft under the touch, not the tangled mess it once was. A mess her father gave her, as a sign that she is his, made with his hands. Her eyes that once sparkled with the color of the sky, now the same color as her hair. She ran her fingers across her collarbone, watching the way her skin would reflect the dim light of candles, placed around the mirror.  
"I am here, Crowley, this is me."  
She turned her head and saw him standing beside the bed, his eyes opened with, his jaw slacked, the corners of her mouth turned up slightly forming a sad smile.  
"My lady…" after a minute of silence he finally found his voice, shaking his head he started blinking again.  
"Yes," she turned away from the mirror, standing to face him, hugging herself, she stared at him for a few seconds before dropping her gaze.

It took him a few moments to collect himself, taking slow and cautious steps towards her, like he was approaching a timid animal, a doe, he wanted to admire from up close, but fearful that one wrong step, one too loud rustle and he could chase her away.

Pandora felt his touch on her skin, peering through her lashes, she saw the awe taking over him.

She did not speak, she did not know what to say to him, she did not know what words could fill the silence of the room they were in, what words are suitable in the situations like this. What can you say to complete the moment when you bare yourself in front of another. When you strip down the armor you've been wearing for so long and you simply stand there, vulnerable, like a child, just brought into this world.  
"You are perfect," as the words left his mouth, the breath she was holding left her.  
She smiled as his hand started to explore her body. The feeling of insecurity and fear vanishing with every touch his fingers left on her skin.

"This is me, me as his creation." She took his hand, placing it on her face, "in the dawn of war, he reforged me. I was made for the war, I was made to bring the end of times. I was made in the fire of his lies, believing I was loved. Believing he was taking me with him to build a new world a better wold. I world where mortal would not fear, a world where Gods would not hate each other. A world where I could be at my grandfather's side and he would see me as his equal, not as just mortal he created out of spite. I believed it all, I believed him, Crowley. I was stupid. I was weak. "

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, burying his face into her hair. She sunk into the warmth of his body, squeezing him back.  
"That is why I can't stand this form anymore. That is why I hate everything about it. Every time I see myself, I see him. I don't see my mother, my father, I don't see my family. I am a child of Greek gods Crowley and I let him twist me into this. This mockery. Do you know why I am like this and not like other demons?"  
"No, my lady."  
He whispered, not letting o of her.  
"Because the Olympus was adorned with gold. The throne of Zeus was made out of pure gold, it was a symbol of power to my family, and he made me like this to mock their power. To mock them. To flaunt around what he took away from the most powerful Gods to ever walked the earth. He made me like this for everyone to know where I came from and to whom I once belonged."

"Well, that plan backfired on him quickly. Didn't it?"  
"What are you talking about?" Pandora moved away from him, frowning.  
"My beautiful lady," Crowley smiled, taking her face in his hands, "ever since I came to be as a demon, all I heard about is you. Your beauty, your power. Long before you came to see Githa. I knew who you are and all I wanted was to lay my eyes on you, to see what is that being that inspires so much love and hope in creatures that are not suppose to feel it. Old demons, all they could talk about is you, your light, the way you made them feel while you were at their side. Not one of them ever mourned the loss of Lucifer, their creator, they all mourned the loss you. You as you used to be."  
He turned her around so they could both face the mirror, "Lucifer may have forged you, but you are much more than his creating. All he did is give you is more power and immortality, everything else, my lady, it is all you. And I can bloody bet, the only reason he imitated your gods while creating you was that he could not think of anything more beautiful than what they have already created."

Pandora laughed, watching them in the mirror, "you do know how to sell the story."  
"Only because what I am selling is worth buying my lady."  
"And what is that," she turned around, smiling as the conversation remind her of the time they first met.  
"The truth."

Pandora leaned in, so her forehead rests against him. "Thank you, Crowley."  
"For what my lady?"  
"For everything," she brushed her lips again his, not a kiss of passion, not a kiss of demand, but slow, soft and comforting, the reflection of how he made her feel. How his words and his very present calmed down the fires that burned inside of her.  
"It's is my pleasure."

Out of the corner of her eyes, a strange moving of the lights caught her attention, she turned around, furiously blinking a few times, making sure her eyes are not playing a game on her.  
"Crowley, look at this."

Outside, as the stary night loomed about the town, one by one, hundreds of tiny lights started flying across the sky, like a child playing a game of tag, one by one falling faster, trying to catch the light that fell just before them.

She looked outside, in thousands of years of her existence, she never once saw a sight like that.

Crowley smiled as he observed her expression, her eyes wide opened, not blinking, her mouth slightly hung. He knew her for years now and never once did he see her like that. At loss for words, amazed, like a child who saw a snow for the first time. At last, he could see Pandora, a real Pandora, before hell, before Lucifer. Pandora a daughter of Gods, created as a woman, a being that was never a child, a being who never had time to grow up. He was not surprised for the choices she made back then, it was natural, she was too innocent to see evil in anyone even Lucifer. He came to her, standing behind locking his arms around her waist pulling her closer. They did not speak, she too distracted with the sight before her and him too grateful for the choices she made, because if not for them, she would never be at his side.

As they were both lost in their thought a light thump on the bed sheets turned their attention, making them both jump a bit.  
"What is that?" Crowley's brows snapped together as he observed the unusual gold box on the bed. Twenty hands on its lid, the keyhole placed in the mouth of what looked like one of many representations of Typhon, a father of all monsters. On the sides, the images of war between Greek gods and titans were carved in its surface.

"Mother," Pandora whispered as she approached the box that was lying right at the side of her vessel.  
"Athena?"  
Crowley's frown deepened as she followed her movements.  
"Yes. She came to see me tonight, said she left me something."  
"Why?"  
Pandora turned her head slightly, shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know why now and not before, but she came to me and she found what we've been looking for Crowley. This is it."  
"This is?"  
"Yes, Crowley, this is it, this is notorious Pandora's box, the thing that once kept all the evil of this world inside. We finally have it" she smiled, "I am finally free of his control, he can't hurt me anymore. We found my mortality."


	11. Sinners

And here it is, the final part, for now, it will probably continue that's why I am leaving it marked as unfinished, but at the moment I need to focus on rewriting my old story and continuing with it.

The title was taken from the song Sinners by Barns Courtney, the same song is referenced in the chapter.  
Till next reading.. thank you for being here.  
#Long live the King

* * *

There is sadness in departure when you have someone at your side, someone you have to say goodbye to, someone you have to let go. But there is greater sadness when you are alone, when you have no one to hug, to kiss. When you have no one to promise you'll come back, no one to promise he'll be waiting.  
It's always hard to say goodbye, but it's devastating to say goodbye not because you want to, but because you have to.  
You have to leave, you have to sacrifice a half of yourself for another half of you to live, even if you will never see that other half again.  
As Pandora looked at the dark violet suitcase resting in the corner of the living room her soon to be former sanctuary, she had to wonder. How many halves does she have? How many parts of herself can she sacrifice and still keep living, still be able to claim that she is alive with complete certainty, without any doubts?

Abaddon was right. There are many ways to kill someone and sometimes the real death is only the solace you've been praying for.  
As she swang another glass of gin, she looked at the mirror on the other side of the bar. Why do bars always have mirrors? Why would anyone look at oneself as he fell apart? Why would anyone want to look at oneself and see how pathetic and miserable excuse of life they are?  
Did people place them there to make someone sadder, to make them want to drink more or were they there to make you stop whatever you are doing, stop and change?  
Were they executors or saviors?  
As she looked at herself, her vessels long wavy hair, long black and white flowery dress, she felt naked as she ran her finger over her collarbone, it's been so long since Lucifer gave her that chain, locking it around her neck, she forgot it was not a part of her body.

" _What is that?" She smiled as Lucifer made the chain appearing in his hand.  
"This is something I would like you to keep until this war is over," he walked behind her, locking the necklace and moving her hair away, kissing the side of her neck. He pulled out the mirror, bringing it in front of her.  
"You are so beauty, so perfect and all mine," he whispered in her ear as he caressed the shimmering skin of her true form.  
"We will win tomorrow?" She asked him, looking down at the key around her neck, holding it as tightly as possible  
"Do you doubt that, my queen?"  
"Promise me we will win tomorrow?" she turned around, locking her eyes with his, "Lucifer promise; you will come back to me."  
He kneeled before her, taking her long finger in his hands placing a soft kiss on each of them, "no force in this world will keep me away from you. I promise, tomorrow we will be victorious."_

She drank another glass of Gin, she loved that drink, special in moments like this when only its bitterness could surpass the bitterness of her oldest memories. All the lies and deceives, the only honest promise Lucifer ever gave her was made that night when he promised her he will come back, the promise he never kept.

She poured herself another drink.  
Didn't she do the same to Crowley? Lied to him, deceived him, abandoned him? How was she any different than Lucifer? Yes, she loved Crowley, but whose to say Lucifer didn't love her in his own twisted way? Is her love twisted as well? She smiled weakly, of course it is, Lucifer did, in the end, remade her, she is just like him.`

In the background the music was playing, the dark and deep males voice sang, _"_ _Yeah, I must be good for somethin' "_ _  
_She smirked, drinking another long sip of gin she lowered the glass to the dark wood letting it fall heavily, she glanced at the bottle sitting next to her glass, it was almost completely empty, she turned around looking at her suitcase one more time, her flight is not until tomorrow morning. But instead, she stood up, waving her body with the music, she left the glass on the bar, holding the bottle in her hand, drinking down from it as music played.

"Seeing you like this, I must say you have spent too much time with Dean, his so-called charm is rubbing off on you."

She jumped, letting the bottle fall down on the carpet. Crowley looked down at it, shaking his head, his hands in his pockets, he eyed her as he walked slowly, picking the bottle from the floor and measuring its content.

"I know us demons can't get alcohol poisoning but you my lady are pushing it."  
"What are you doing here?" She turned away from him slowly, walking toward the bar and leaning over it, pulling another full bottle of Gin for behind. If he came to make sure she has left or to scold her for still being around, she will not listen to it without at least being tipsy, she has her limits and they are cut dry at the moment.

"You didn't say goodbye." He walked around the bar, taking the glass she poured from her hand and smelling it. "How can you drink this?"  
"How can you drink Craig? And I did say goodbye"  
Crowley tilted his head, the corners of his lips moving downwards and his brows pulled up, wrinkling his forehead, "you have a point."  
"I always have a point, now give me my glass back," she waved her fingers, demanding her drink.  
He pulled the carton of orange juice from the fridge behind the bar, adding it to her Gin.  
"You know I don't like my drinks sweeten."  
"Yes, but I haven't started drinking yet and you are way ahead of me. I need leverage love."  
He turned around himself, "where is my Craig?"  
"You took the bottle the last time you were here."  
"You didn't get another one?"

Pandora smiled, pointing at the small cabinet across the bar.  
Crowley opened it, finding two unopened bottles, he swirled the amber liquid in his glass, listening to the chinking of the ice cubes, breathing in a fragrance before bringing the glass to his lips, letting the fluid sit in his mouth for a while before swallowing.  
He closed his eyes, enjoying the flavor, "God this is good."  
"I don't think God has anything to do with it." Pandora smiled. She always enjoyed watching him take the first sip of his drink after a hard day or burdensome meeting.  
He smirked, holding the glass up "to Abaddons gruesome demise."  
"I'll drink to that any time," she smiled, raising her glass before taking a long gulp out of it. She frowned as she let the glass fall on the dark wood of the bar again, this time with much less force. "I hate juice in my drinks."  
Crowley chuckled, walking around the bar and sitting at her side.  
They didn't look at each other directly, observing their reflections in the mirror.  
For some time they did not speak, silently drinking and listening to the music in the back. Pandora expected him to say something about the same song playing on a loop on her laptop.

"Abaddon brought my son back," he finally spoke, lowering his head.  
"What does it matter, you loathed that boy?"  
"I did," he took the bottle of Craig, looking at the label, "this thing is eighteen years old."  
"I tried to find older but they were out," she turned her head, glancing for a second at the bottle in his hands.  
"Winchester wanted to take him back."  
"But you didn't let them?"  
"How could I? They were going to send him to his death. He is just a meaningless boy, his death would not change the course of history."  
"I agree," Pandora nodded, her glass was also empty, but she did not want to refill it.  
"I took him away. I don't know why I did it. You are right, I didn't care for the boy but now I couldn't let him go and die. I blame it on human feelings, but, I had those feelings when I was a man, and still, I did horrible things to him, I tortured him, starved him, and yet, now I couldn't just let him go."  
"That's because you are better demon than you were ever human."

He looked at her for a second, before pouring them both a glass of Craig surprised when Pandora didn't protest, she hated that drink, she hated any colored drinks. Her choices were always Gin, Vodka or some strange sort of bourbon people in southeastern Europe made with plums, but only a few brands where that drink would come without color.

They were silent, he would eye her from time to time, the sharp lines of her face, her lips framed in red, her grey eyes.  
"Were you better human than you demon?"  
Pandora let out a joyful laughter that made his heart stop beating for a moment, how long has it been since he heard it, he couldn't remember. But the sound of it, it made his heart flutter, that laughter, warm and hearty, the laughter that was only reserved for him was different than the one she would let out when around other demons or even people. It was not cold, it was not calculated, it was from the heart and it was honest, and you can never get enough of honest things in life, that's how he could never get enough of hearing her laugh, never could get enough of her.

"I came to hell with Lucifer, forsaking my gods and leaving my husband behind but not before I unleashed evil upon the world. You tell me Crowley, am I better demon than a person."  
"When you put it that way I am surprised I was not named saint after my death."  
"Saints don't sell their souls for bigger willies."  
"You're probably right."  
"We are sinners,my love," she leaned closer, holding her glass up, "but we are the best of them."  
She drank the entire content of the glass in one sip, smiling.

"Why are you leaving?"  
She almost choked on her drink, as his question took her by surprise.  
Why was he asking her that, when he knows better than anyone why she's leaving?  
"I made you a promise; when Abaddon is dead, I will leave and no one will ever know I am alive. So you can go back to your throne and continue ruling like none of this ever happened."

Crowley observed her for a moment, before standing up and taking her by the hand. Pandora was confused, stumbling a bit as he pulled her off the chair, taking one of her hands in his, lifting it up a bit while he wrapped his free arm around her waist pulling her closer.  
He snapped his fingers and the music on the laptop change to the softer song,a balada from the end of the 80s.

For a second she didn't know what he was doing, but she relaxed as he pulled her closer, resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent, trying to engrave it into her memory as deep as possible, so that every time she closes her eyes she could remember it without an effort.

He let go of her hand, wrapping both of his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair, letting a fresh smell of lilies and sulfur wash over him.

As the song played they stayed like that, not moving, not swaying, they just stood there, clinging to each other.  
As the music died, Crowley moved away a little bit, cradling her face in his hands, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. As always he had much more control over his action than Pandora, who wrapped her hand around the back of his nack, hungrily deepening the kiss.  
He responded, lifting her up and placing her on top of the bar, parting her legs, placing himself between them as he ran his hand through her hair kissing her neck.  
She pulled down his overcoat, taking it off and throwing it across the room.  
"That's my favorite coat, love," he whispered in between the kisses.  
"I'll get you a new one," she smiled, locking her legs around him.  
She felt his hand pulling her dress up and the soft touch on her tight as he crept his hand higher finding the rubber of her panties. He moved away from her, pulling them off and tucking them into the pocket of his pants.  
"For later," he smiled, pulling the chair where he was standing and sitting down on it, "now I have some other things in mind."  
With a smile, he lifted one of her legs, kissing her inner thigh as his fingers found her core.  
Pandora trembled at his touch, looking down at him, biting her lips, her eyes glazed with desire and curiosity as to what he would do next.  
He did not look at her, but she could feel him smirking on her skin.  
He ran his thumb over the bunder of nerves, making her let out a low meow as the heat washed over her body.  
"My favorite sound," he smiled, looking up as he thrust two of his fingers into her, enjoying the sight of her lips opening up, her cheeks turning a crimson shade of red, her eyes turning upwards and her chest rising and falling with rapid breaths.  
He was powerful, he ruled hell, he could make demons do his biddings with one a snap of fingers, but nothing ever filled him with power as did the sight of her turning into a panting mess under his touch.

He felt her nectar dripping around his fingers as she climbed up, reaching her peak, and just when she was about to fall apart completely he moved his fingers, letting out a small chuckle as the grunt of disapproval escaped her lips.  
"Not yet, love."  
She looked down at him, her eyes darkening as he licked his fingers, "as sweet as always," he winked, burying his head between her tights, running the tip of his tongue over her wet folds.  
Her entire body jerked up at the felling, her eyes closing as the loud moan escaped her.  
She could hear him letting out a satisfied hum as he continued to run his tongue over her folds, licking, and nibbling.  
She was slowly reaching the same hights she was a few minutes ago when he thrust his finger back into her, pumping, as he continued to trail her folds with his tongue.

Her breath quicked as she ran her hand through his hair, her tights clutching as she reached her peak. Crowley moved his head, standing up and looking at her as he continued to pump his finger into her, letting her ride her climax. He kissed her neck and with three hard thrust he undid her, making her scream his name.

When he moved away from her, she was still trying to collect her breath, her hair falling in disarray as she rosy cheeks glistened.  
"That was.. that was…" she tied to speak but her throat was dry.  
"That was just a beginning," he came to her, wrapping his arms around her as he picked her up, transporting them both into an unknown bedroom.

OOO

The room they materialized in had tall black and white walls, a vanity placed just above the big bed and tall windows.  
Pandora looked around herself, confused as Crowley placed her down.  
"Where are we?"  
"I don't know, somewhere in Prague."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because I felt like taking us to Prague," he lifted his shoulder in a half shrug like him wanting something was enough of a reason to do it.  
"I have a flight tomorrow morning…" she turned around, hugging herself, not sure what was happening. Everything from the moment he kissed her felt like a dream.  
Did he really appear in her sanctuary? Did she fell asleep and can't remember it? Was any of this real?

She felt his arm going around her waist pulling her closer, as he moved her hair from her neck, kissing it.  
"Now where was I?"  
"Crowley, what is…?"  
He turned her around, shushing her with a kiss, "later."  
He pulled her dress down, leaving her completely naked in front of him. He kissed her as he trailed her silky skin with his fingers, enjoying the feeling of the goosebumps his touch left.

Pandoras decided to enjoy every moment. Maybe it was real, maybe it was not, but it was a gift she couldn't turn her back on.  
With a snap of her fingers, she made his clothes disappear, making him lose his leverage over her.  
"Eager," he smiled, pushing her towards the bed.  
"You don't know a half of it," in one swift movement she slipped out of his embrace, standing behind him, turning him around and pushing him into the soft white sheets.

Crowley didn't say a word as he watched her standing in front of him, a wicked smile on her face as she nibbled the side of her lower lip.  
His brows rose as she kneeled down in front of the bed, taking him half erected member in her hand stroking it, her eyes on his and she pumped his erection to its full length.  
She ran her tongue over its length but would stop before reaching the tip, going down again.  
He let his head fall into the soft surface of the bed, looking up at the mirror on the ceiling. He did not know it would be there, but he was grateful it was. Looking at them together, feeling her touch, her lips on him, it wasn't a dream, his dreams were never that real but still, he didn't close his eyes, fearing she would disappear or turn into someone else the moment he opened them again. It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened.

As he was about to get lost in his grim thoughts, the feeling of her tongue on the tip of his arousal tipped the scales as his desire for her prevailed. He pulled her up, gently throwing her on the bed, climbing on top of her.  
"This is my game, love."  
"Then play it," she smirked, pulling him into a hungry kiss.

When she bit his lower lip she could hear a low growl coming out of his chest as he slammed himself into her.  
Pandora grasped as his length pushed through her folds filling her up.  
He stayed still for a few moments, letting her adjust herself, leaning his forehead on hers.  
Pandora shifted under him, eager for him to move.  
"Something not to your liking, my lady?"  
"Yes, start moving," she urged him.  
He chuckled as he kissed her neck,pulling himself out of her before thrusting into her once more.  
"Like this?"  
"Maybe a bit harder."  
He slowly pulled himself out letting the tip of his penis hover over her entrance. She could feel a bundle of desire forming in her lower belly but she knew him, the more she urged him to do something to her the more he would stall, finding the same enjoyment in her desire for him as he did in sex.  
That's when she pulling him closer, trailing the line of kisses along his jaw and up to his earlobe, when she gently nubbed down on it.  
"I need you, my King" she whispered, sending him over the edge.

He started moving rapidly, in and out of her, with each thrust sending a wave of electricity through her, making every hair on her body stand up as she felt her insides melting.  
She closed her eyes, arching her back and locking her legs around him.  
"Look at me," he ordered her.  
When she opened her eyes, the golden glow of hers met the red smoky glow of his

He stopped moving, gazing into her eyes, before crushing his lips with hers.  
Pandora wrapped her arms around him, burying her nails into his back, making his movements faster, more frantic.  
She felt her arousal reaching its hights once again.  
"Oh, God," she screamed.  
"No, love, not God, the King," he said as he thrust into her with his full force, feeling her walls tightening around him, sending them both over the edge.

OOO

"Abaddon was right," Crowley spoke, as they were both lying in each other arms, their thoughts still in the after orgasm blurriness.

Pandora pulled herself up, leaning against her elbow, she rested her chin on her palm, a line appearing between her brows, "about what?"

Crowley looked at her, his eyes glistening, "I did try everything to bring you back."  
"Crowley please," she placed her hand on his chest, kissing him.  
"When I sat on that bloody throne for the first time, I didn't care about hell, those demons, I didn't care about any of that, all I could see in it was a mean to an end. I tried everything, talking with every voodoo master, every witch, every creature I stumbled upon, trying to find a way to bring you back. I opened the bloody gates of purgatory, thinking all those souls gotta be worth if not your soul than at least the information about how to bring you back. But nothing ever worked. Everything I tried was in vain. I went as far as to try and talk to Zeus but he only laughed in my face telling me that's what I get for loving a traitorous whore."  
Pandora squeezed her eyes shot, the image of Crowley begging her grandfather to bring her back playing in front of her, her heart sank, how much damage did she do to him, how much humiliation did she cause him.  
Zeus knew she was alive just as she knew he was dead the moment Winchesters killed him. Lucifer may have changed her, but he could never sewer her connection with her creators.  
When she opened her eyes again, he was looking up at the ceiling and their reflection in the mirror.

"It was hopeless, I was hopeless. And there was no one to turn to, no one to talk to. All around me and in me, one big, black, empty, nothing" he gnashed through his teeth, before he turned his face to her, a sudden smile appearing on his lips.  
"And then when I was at my lowers, out of nothing, there you were. Just like before, in that tower, when you came for me. A light in all that darkness. You came back to pull me up, to save me. And I was so mad, furious. Where were you when I needed you the most? Why didn't you come back? That's when I realized, in that room, when I saw my son, this was when I need you the most. This moment and you came back, you came back to me, just like you promised me you would."

"Crowley," she tried to shush him, the pain so visible on his face pressed down on her, made it hard for her to breath.  
"No, I need this, Pandora."  
She weakly nodded, placing her hand on his cheek, kissing his brows.  
"I don't want you to leave, my lady. Not after everything I went through trying to bring you back. I know I had nothing to do with your return but still, I can't let you go. Not now, not ever again."

Her eyelids dropped peering into his eyes through her lashes.  
"Me coming back had everything to do with you. I came back for you. I would've left without questions for you. And I will stay, for you. Don't you get it, Crowley," she raised her chin, "ever since the moment I meet you, everything I did, everything I will do, I did it all for you, for us."  
She lowered her head to his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to his vessels heartbeat. She felt his hand in her hair, playing with her locks.  
The world stopped, she was sure of it, the world always stopped moving for them, the clocks stopped turning, the whole universe stood still, in ave, how two sinners, two demons, two embodiments of evil, loved each other.

"Love, can I get my clothing back?"  
Crowley's voice pulled her out of her thought and back into the real world, a world where clocks still turned.  
"No," she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, smiling.  
"I promise, my lady, I just need something from the pockets."  
"What?"  
"You know I won't tell you."  
Pandora wiggled her nose, pursing her lips, "for what pocket?"  
"Pants…."  
"Alright," with a wave of her hand she made pants appear on the top of the bed.  
"What about the rest," Crowley glanced at her as he sat up.  
"You don't need the rest."  
"Will I ever get the rest."  
"Probably," she stretched, before sitting up and hugging her legs, resting her chin on her knees.

Crowley smiled, shaking his head and pulling a long gold chain out of the pocket of his pants.  
"I believe this belongs to you."  
He placed the key pendant in her hand, looking at her wide-eyed expression and her partly open lips forming something that was almost a smile.

Pandora looked at the key in her hand,it was the same key but a bit different, the surface was shinier like it was just dipped in gold, the chain it was hanging on was not the one she gave to Crowley, it looked like it was made out of the hundred gold strings, wrapped together.  
"What did…"  
"I had it a bit renewed, it lost his glow, and something like that doesn't suit you, love."  
"But its only been two days."  
"I work fast," he smirked, taking the chain out of her hand and locking it around her neck.  
"You may not care what happens to you and you may not care about that box… but I do, and this belongs around your neck just like the box belongs in that house. "  
He leaned closer, pushing her to lie back on the bed, with him coming on top of her. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, slowly deepening it.  
Pandora wrapped her arms around him, her hands in his hair, enjoying the moment and the feeling of his tongue lazily dancing inside her mouths with hers.  
They made love again, this time much slower, like the very first time, exploring every spot of their bodies with their fingers, their tongues, their eyes, like they had all the time in the world just for them. What they did not see that night, concentrated on each other were dozens of stars falling down.


End file.
